


By zachować harmonię

by Hayate



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Chaos, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, discord ma uczucia, dużo przyjęć, groźba armageddonu?, harmonia świata jest w niebezpieczeństwie, herbatka w niezdrowych ilościach, nie umiem tagować, the end of the world as we know it, to samo tyczy się cukru, w każdej formie i postaci, w każdym razie nie po polsku
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayate/pseuds/Hayate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Ponyville wprowadzają się nowe kucyki, Equestrię nawiedzają wstrząsy, które zdają się nie mieć przyczyny, a jedyną rzeczą, której chce Fluttershy jest, by Discord i jej przyjaciółki wreszcie zaczęli się dogadywać.</p>
<p>Początkowo słodka, potem już znacznie mroczniejsza, historyjka o tym, ile trzeba poświęcić, by zachować harmonię i uratować świat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Herbatka u Fluttershy

Fluttershy rzadko piekła ciasta. Zazwyczaj zachodziła do Cukrowego Kącika i tam kupowała wszelkie słodycze, ale chciała aby to ciasto było wyjątkowe. Discord miał pojawić się na popołudniowej herbatce, jak co tydzień. Tym razem jednak, Fluttershy postanowiła zaprosić również swoje pozostałe przyjaciółki, by wszyscy razem mogli się dobrze bawić przy wspólnym posiłku.

Namówienie Discorda na taką zmianę planu okazało się o wiele trudniejsze, niż Fluttershy się tego spodziewała. Draconequus nalegał, że herbatka to ich zwyczaj i po prostu nie ma w nim miejsca na więcej kucyków. Dopiero, gdy Fluttershy powiedziała, że w ten sposób popadają w rutynę i dobrze im zrobi jakaś odskocznia, trochę zamieszania wprowadzonego w stworzoną przez nich rutynę, Discord wyraził swoją zgodę. Co więcej, pochwalił ją za ten pomysł.

\- Moja najdroższa Fluttershy – powiedział, ocierając udawaną łzę z oka, - zaczynasz doceniać chaos w życiu. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny!

Fluttershy odpowiedziała mu wtedy radosnym uśmiechem.

Prawda była jednak nieco inna.

Jako klacz, która na co dzień zajmuje się zwierzętami i ma za przyjaciela ducha chaosu, Fluttershy nauczyła się akceptować nieprzewidywalne. Nie znaczyło to, że za tym przepadała. Wolała, gdy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Dlatego zaplanowała herbatkę z przyjaciółmi i Discordem, a za tym małym planem krył się większy plan.

Discord i pozostałe klacze nie dogadywali się najlepiej. Był to fakt, z którym nikt się nie krył. Twilight i reszta nie przepadały za Discordem, nie do końca mu ufały, a jego obecność działała im na nerwy. Jedynie Fluttershy uznawała go za prawdziwego przyjaciela. Podejrzewała, że jest tak ponieważ spędzała z nim najwięcej czasu. Pozostałe klacze widywały go tylko sporadycznie, lub gdy coś zagrażało Ponyville i Equestrii. Discord dawał wtedy upust swoim mocom i zapędowi do chaosu, co niestety sprawiało, że nie pokazywał się od swojej najlepszej strony. Dlatego Fluttershy chciała tak bardzo, by jej przyjaciółki mogły ją zobaczyć.

Discord zachowywał się całkiem inaczej podczas ich herbatek. Był znacznie przyjemniejszym towarzystwem, gdy nie planował żadnych złośliwych psikusów, albo nie starał się dać innym nauczki, jak ostatnim razem, gdy uczył Twilight o zazdrości. Nawet jego wrodzony chaos był znacznie przyjemniejszy, gdy próbował zrobić coś uprzejmego lub szczerze zabawnego. Taki Discord – wesoły i towarzyszki – pojawiał się u niej na herbatkach i Fluttershy pragnęła, by jej przyjaciółki poznały go również z tej strony.

Ostatnim razem, kiedy Discord sam to zaproponował okazało się to kompletnym niewypałem. Przez to, że nie zaprosili Twilight, a później okazało się, że Discord zrobił to celowo, by wywołać w niej zazdrość, wrócili do bazy pierwszej, gdzie klacze nie do końca mu ufały. Fluttershy była zdeterminowana, by tym razem wszystko poszło idealnie.

Wiedziała, że mając ukryty cel w zaproszeniu wszystkich na herbatkę nie jest do końca szczera ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Chciałaby powiedzieć im o swoim planie, ale wiedziała, że jeśli to zrobi, wszyscy podejdą do sprawy sceptycznie i może ponieść klęskę. Dlatego siedziała cicho i miała nadzieję na najlepsze.

Ciasto było już prawie gotowe. Aromat cynamonu i jabłek wypełniał całe pomieszczenie. Zwierzęta zaglądały przez okno, mając nadzieję dostać po kawałku.

\- Och, przykro mi – Fluttershy powiedziała do nich. - To specjalne ciasto na popołudniową herbatkę. Nie mogę was teraz poczęstować.

Odpowiedziały jej ponure miny i seria zawiedzionych pomruków.

\- Ale nie martwcie się – dodała. - Czekają na was świeże jabłuszka, marchewki i inne łakocie. Każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie.

Udobruchane tymi słowami zwierzęta odeszły od okna, by szukać smakołyków w swoich karmnikach, paśnikach i miseczkach za domem. Jedynym niezadowolonym, który został przy Fluttershy był Angel. Z niezadowoloną miną trącał ją łapką po kopytku i domagał się poczęstunku.

\- To dotyczy także ciebie, Angel – powiedziała stanowczo Fluttershy. - Przygotowałam za to twoją ulubioną sałatkę. Jest jeszcze w lodówce, ale mogę ją wyjąc już teraz, jeśli jesteś głodny.

Oczy królika zalśniły. Ciasto było dobre, ale sałatka o niebo lepsza. Kiwnął ochoczo głową, a Fluttershy posłusznie poszła napełnić jego miseczkę.

\- I wszyscy są zadowoleni – stwierdziła widząc, jak Angel zajada się poczęstunkiem.

Do pory herbatki zostało jeszcze sporo czasu. Ciasto zdąży na spokojnie ostygnąć. Chociaż… zastanawiając się nad tym głębiej, Fluttershy doszła do wniosku, że szarlotka jest dobra, ale szarlotka z lodami jest jeszcze lepsza! Było wcześnie. Miała jeszcze dość czasu, by wyjść do miasta, kupić lody, wrócić i przygotować wszystko zanim jej przyjaciele zjawią się na spotkanie.

Fluttershy odłożyła ciasto na parapet i przykryła je ściereczką.

\- Angel, masz być grzeczny. Nie dotykaj ciasta teraz, to wieczorem dostaniesz kawałek – obiecała.

Królik przerwał na chwilę jedzenie, by jej zasalutować. Zadowolona z odpowiedzi, Fluttershy zarzuciła sobie torbę na grzbiet. Upewniła się, że ma w niej pieniądze i opuściła domek.

Dzień był piękny. Słońce Księżniczki Celestii świeciło radośnie, a pegazy zajmujące się pogodą dołożyły wszelkich starań, by na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Lekki wiaterek sprawiał, że nie było upalnie, tylko przyjemnie ciepło. Fluttershy zastanawiała się, czy nie przenieść herbatki do ogrodu, by wszyscy mogli w pełni nacieszyć się pogodą. Szybko jednak zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Pszczoły w poszukiwaniu pyłku kwiatowego mogły zainteresować się ciastem, a wolała tego uniknąć.

Ponyville tętniło życiem o tej porze. Dochodziła piętnasta i młode kucyki, które właśnie skończyły zajęcia w szkole biegały wesoło po ulicach. Kawiarenki i jadłodajnie przeżywały natłok klientów, którzy poszukiwali czegoś szybkiego na obiad. Fluttershy przeszła przez ryneczek, zatrzymując się na chwilę, by kupić marchew dla Angela.

Lodziarnia znajdowała się niedaleko Cukrowego Kącika. Fluttershy zastanawiała się, czy nie odwiedzić przy okazji Pinkie, ale zmieniła zdanie, gdy przez okienko zobaczyła jak dużo kucyków znajduje się w cukierni. Pinkie przy ladzie obsługiwała jednorożca, który już miał pełne torby zakupów i nadal wybierał ciasta. Klacze i ogiery w kolejce za nim nerwowo zerkały na zegar i posyłały w jego stronę znaczące spojrzenia. Pinkie miała kopytka pełne roboty. Fluttershy wolała jej nie przeszkadzać.

Lodziarnia miała równie sporą kolejkę. Tutaj obsługa szła jednak znacznie sprawniej, zapewne dlatego, że nikt nie próbował wykupić połowy sklepu. Fluttershy poprosiła o lody waniliowe, bo te najbardziej pasowały do szarlotki i czekoladowe, bo był to ulubiony smak Discorda i Pinkie Pie.

Ze wszystkimi sprawami załatwionymi, klacz ruszyła w stronę domu. Spieszyła się, żeby lody nie zdążyły się roztopić. W tak ciepły dzień nie mogła sobie pozwolić na chwilę zwłoki.

Matka natura miała jednak w planach coś innego.

Fluttershy nie minęła nawet Cukrowego Kącika, gdy ziemią poruszył wstrząs. Nie był długi, ani potężny, ale wystarczył, by zatrzymać i przestraszyć klacz. Fluttershy przylgnęła do ziemi i zakryła głowę kopytkami. Wstrząs trwał zaledwie sekundę i ustał jeszcze nim Fluttershy przyjęła swoją pozycję. Mimo to klacz pozostała w niej przez dłuższą chwilę, czekając ze strachem na kolejne poruszenie ziemi.

Gdy nic się nie stało, otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się wokół. Kucyki wydawały się zaskoczone, ale nie były ranne, ani nawet przestraszone, jak Fluttershy. Tu i ówdzie można było dostrzec przewrócone szklanki bądź inne drobiazgi, ale wstrząs nie wywołał nigdzie poważnych szkód.

\- Co to było? - zastanawiała się fioletowa klacz.

\- Jakieś niewielkie trzęsienie – odpowiedział jej siwy ogier. - Nie ma się czym przejmować, moja droga. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek zdarzały się w Ponyville.

\- Fillydelphia słynie wręcz z takich wydarzeń – zapewniał ogier.

\- Nie jesteśmy w Fillydelphii, złotko – przypomniała mu klacz.

Fluttershy nie przysłuchiwała się więcej ich rozmowie. Podsłuchiwanie było niegrzeczne, ale poza tym klacz miała rację. Takie rzeczy nie działy się w Ponyville. Powinna zapytać o opinię Twilight przy herbatce.

Doprowadziła do porządku grzywę i pióra w skrzydłach. Chciała czym prędzej wrócić do domu, by upewnić się, że ze zwierzętami wszystko w porządku. Najpierw, postanowiła jednak zajrzeć do Cukrowego Kącika i zobaczyć, czy Pinkie ma się dobrze. Wstrząs nie był silny, ale na półkach cukierni stały ciężkie formy z ciastami, które mogły niefortunnie wylądować komuś na głowie.

Fluttershy podeszła do drzwi. W chwili, gdy je otwierała, tuż obok niej wylądowała jasna klacz pegaza i nie zważając na nią zajrzała do środka nad jej głową.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zawołała przez próg.

\- W jak najlepszym! - odpowiedział radośnie ogier.

Był to ten sam jednorożec, który kupował ciasta, gdy Fluttershy szła do lodziarni. Obok niego stały dwie torby niekucykowych rozmiarów, z których wręcz wysypywały się kartony pełne babeczek i innych słodyczy. Widząc to klacz zakrzyknęła:

\- Chyba nie jesteś poważny! Na co ci tyle ciasta? Nie pomogę ci tego nieść do domu.

\- Och, daj spokój. Słodyczy nigdy za wiele.

\- To prawda! - zgodziła się Pinkie.

\- Dość już. Zbieraj zakupy i wychodzisz. Wracamy do domu.

\- Ale…! – zaprotestował jednorożec.

\- Żadnych ‘ale’. Idziemy!

Klacz obróciła się na kopycie i ruszyła w stronę ulicy. Jednorożec z westchnieniem zapłacił za zakupy i ruszył za nią. Pinkie pomachała mu radośnie na pożegnanie, gdy mijał Fluttershy w progu.

\- Zapraszamy ponownie! - zawołała za nim.

Inni klienci przyjęli jego wyjście z radością. Wreszcie mogli zająć się swoimi zakupami.

\- Fluttershy! - krzyknęła Pinkie, zanim następny kucyk w kolejce zdążył podejść do lady. - Przyszłaś kupić coś do herbatki?

Klienci odwrócili się w jej stronę, jak na zawołanie. Ich twarze były zmęczone, zrezygnowane lub wręcz wrogie. Niemo oskarżali ją o to, że śmiała odsunąć ich bardziej od dokonania zakupu.

Fluttershy skuliła się w sobie.

\- Dziękuję, Pinkie, ale nie – powiedziała cichutko. - Chciałam się upewnić, że wstrząs nie wyrządził ci żadnych problemów.

\- Wszystko w porządeczku – zapewniła różowa klacz. - Chaotic Vortex złapał wszystkie ciasta zanim upały na ziemię!

\- Chaotic… Vortex – powtórzyła niepewnie Fluttershy.

Nie znała kucyka o tym imieniu, ale też nie znała wszystkich kucyków w Ponyville. Ponyville nie było dużą miejscowością i panowało powszechnie przekonanie, że każdy zna tu każdego. Było ono jednak błędne. Fluttershy nigdy nie zamieniła nawet słowa z połową mieszkańców. Była na to zbyt nieśmiała. Miała jednak pewność, że nigdy nie słyszała o kucu Chaotic Vortex. Tak charakterystycznie imię z pewnością zapadłoby jej w pamięci.

\- Tak! Opowiem ci wszystko na herbatce – zapewniła Pinkie.

\- Świetnie, dziękuję – odpowiedziała Fluttershy, po czym pospiesznie opuściła cukiernię. Nie chciała dłużej utrudniać pracy Pinkie swoją obecnością.

* * *

W domu czekała na nią niespodzianka w formie znajomej twarzy draconequusa. Discord otworzył jej drzwi i jak prawdziwy dżentelmen pomógł jej z zakupami.

\- Discord, nie spodziewałam się ciebie tak szybko – powiedziała Fluttershy.

Cieszyła się z jego wizyty. Nie mogła też powiedzieć, żeby była zaskoczona tym, że pojawił się godzinę wcześniej niż planowali. Discord zazwyczaj zjawiał się, gdy herbatka stała już na stole, ale był duchem chaosu. Nie mogła spodziewać się, że zawsze tak będzie.

\- Postanowiłem zjawić się wcześniej, żeby spędzić trochę czasu z tobą, sam na sam – powiedział. - Ciekawie będzie spędzić czas z twoimi przyjaciółkami, ale bez nich też zawsze świetnie się bawimy.

Lody waniliowe odłożył do lodówki, ale czekoladowe otworzył i zaczął wyjadać je łyżeczką. Fluttershy klepnęła go kopytkiem w jego lwią łapę i stanowczo wskazała mu zamrażarkę. Discord przewrócił oczyma i po zgarnięciu ostatniej łyżki, odłożył drugie opakowanie obok pierwszego.

\- To również twoje przyjaciółki – przypomniała mu klacz.

\- Tak mówią – odpowiedział Discord wymijająco.

\- Bo tak jest. - Słowa Fluttershy były stanowcze.

\- Skoro tak uważasz…

Fluttershy rozejrzała się po kuchni. Ciasto stało nietknięte na parapecie. Filiżanki i talerzyki spoczywały na ladzie, gotowe do rozłożenia. Czegoś jednak jej brakowało.

\- Gdzie jest Angel?

\- Twój królik, którego niepoprawnie nazywasz aniołkiem, to zło wcielone. Nie chciał mnie wpuścić do środka. Musiałem wspinać się po gałęziach twojego drzewa i wleźć tu przez okno na piętrze.

\- Mogłeś zmaterializować się w środku.

\- A gdzie w tym zabawa?

\- A gdzie Angel?

Discord pstryknął szponami. W obłoczku dymu nad jego prawym ramieniem pojawiła się ozdobna klatka więżąca niezadowolonego królika.

\- Angel!

\- Zasłużył sobie.

Kolejne pstryknięcie i klatka rozmazała się i znikła. Discord złapał Angela przed upadkiem i odstawił go na ziemię.

\- Ile razy mam was prosić, żebyście byli dla siebie mili?

Ani Angel, ani Doscord jej nie odpowiedzieli. Fluttershy rozważała dalszą lekturę, ale zrezygnowała z pomysłu. Nie wiadomo ile czasu mogłoby to zająć, a pora herbatki zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Poza tym, pewnie nie odniosłoby to skutku. Angel i Discord traktowali się wzajemnie jak naturalnych wrogów. Ich rywalizacja nie znała granic. Czasem wyglądało to, jakby świetnie się bawili nieustannie płatając sobie figle. Może nawet byli przyjaciółmi, choć się do tego nie przyznawali.

Fluttershy zaśmiała się w duchu na tę myśl. Angel i Discord przyjaciółmi? Nie w tym świecie. Może i była naiwną, niepoprawną optymistką, ale nie była głupia.

\- Skoro już tu jesteś, może pomożesz mi nakryć do stołu?

Discord pstryknął szponami po raz trzeci.

\- Gotowe! - oświadczył.

Stół był nienagannie nakryty. Szarlotka Fluttershy zajmowała honorowe miejsce pośrodku, ale otaczały ką kandyzowane owoce i cukierki, których nie posiadała w domu.

\- Dodałem coś od siebie.

\- To bezpieczne słodycze, prawda? Nie zrobiłeś z nimi nic dziwnego.

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz, Fluttershy? - Discord odparł z teatralnym oburzeniem, kładąc łapę na piersi. - Słodycze to rzecz święta, nie można ich bezcześcić. Można je jedynie ulepszać. A tak nawiasem, lepiej nie ruszaj tych w czerwonym papierkach. To czekolada z chilli, a ty nie lubisz ostrego jedzenia.

\- Z chilli?

\- Tak, to zaskakująco dobre połączenie. Słodkość czekolady i pikantność chilli dają niesamowite efekty. Raj dla podniebienia, zapewniam.

\- Pinkie uwielbia takie eksperymenty.

\- Tak? To miło – odparł Discord, ale bez przekonania.

Draconequus opadł na sofę i zmaterializował dla siebie miskę popcornu. Angel fuknął gniewnie, że jego miejsce znowu jest zajęte. Discord w odpowiedzi rzucił mu kilka ziarenek do miski, aby go uciszyć.

\- Co chciałabyś porobić, zanim zjawią się tu twoje przyjaciółki?

\- Nasze przyjaciółki – poprawiła go ponownie Fluttershy.

Doprawdy, nie wiedziała, czemu Discord nalegał na takę separację od grupy, gdy byli tylko we dwoje, podczas gdy przebywali gdzieś ze wszystkimi klaczami cały czas nazywał je swoimi przyjaciółkami. Wyraźnie nie wierzył do końca w prawdziwość tych słów, a w grupie chciał zachować pozory lub narzucić reszcie takie podejście. Herbatka miała sprawić, by zarówno Discord jak i Twilight z resztą klaczy w pełni objęli przyjaźń między nimi i zaakceptowali ją, jako szczerą i prawdziwą.

\- Tak, nasze – zgodził się Discord z irytacją. - Co za różnica?

\- Nasze ponieważ zależy im na tobie.

Discord przewrócił oczyma.

\- Wiesz dobrze, że mnie nie lubią.

\- To nieprawda – zaprotestowała natychmiast Fluttershy.

Discord spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.

\- Ach, tak? Świetnie bawiliśmy się ostatnio bez Twilight. Było naprawdę miło. Żarty, wygłupianie się, psikusy… Ale potem ledwie się do mnie odzywały.

\- Bo podstępem wykluczyłeś Twilight. Były obrażone. I słusznie. Sama byłam na ciebie zła. Ale to nie dlatego, że cię nie lubimy, tylko dlatego, że twoje postępowanie było złe.

\- Wiem, że ty mnie lubisz.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Ale naprawdę nie jestem pewien, co do reszty.

\- W takim razie, świetnie się składa, że przychodzą dzisiaj na herbatkę. Będziemy mieli okazję bawić się tak dobrze, jak wtedy bez Twilight, tylko tym razem w całą ósemkę!

\- Ósemkę?

\- Spike też przychodzi.

\- Jesteś podejrzanie zadowolona.

\- Ja? Oczywiście, że się cieszę. Rzadko kiedy mam okazję spędzić czas ze wszystkimi swoimi przyjaciółmi – powiedziała nieco niezręcznie. - Zazwyczaj widuję was osobno lub w niewielkich grupach. Często bez ciebie. Miło będzie spotkać się ze wszystkimi razem.

\- Nie, tu chodzi o coś innego. Nie mydl mi oczu, panienko.

Discord zerwał się z sofy, przewracając miskę z popcornem. Jego magia sprawiła, że nim ziarenka rozsypały się po podłodze, zawisły bezpiecznie w powietrzu i zaczęły krążyć po pokoju. Sam draconequus schylił się i spojrzał Fluttershy prosto w oczy. Jego świdrujące spojrzenie było tak intensywne, że klacz miała wrażenie, iż spogląda jej w samą duszę.

\- Coś knujesz – powiedział z przekonaniem.

Napięcie było zbyt silne. Fluttershy pękła.

\- Mogłam zaaranżować to spotkanie właśnie w tym celu – powiedziała cichutko.

\- Słucham?

\- Zauważyłam, że ty i dziewczyny nie dogadujecie się najlepiej. Mogą tak troszkę ci nie ufać po akcji z Twiligh. I wcześniej z Tirekiem. I jeszcze wcześniej z tą udawaną chorobą, nie wspominając już o pnączach. Miałam nadzieję, że jeśli spotkacie się w bardziej pokojowych warunkach, jeśli będziesz dla nich tak dobry jak dla mnie, to wszelkie wątpliwości w kwestii zaufania znikną. I wszyscy będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

Discord przypatrywał się jej jeszcze przez chwilę w milczeniu. Pod jego srogim wzrokiem Fluttershy czuła się, jak małe źrebiątko, które coś przeskrobało i zostało na tym przyłapane. Ze strachem czekała na konsekwencje swojego wyznania.

\- Och, Fluttershy, ty mała spryciulo. - Discord uśmiechnął się szeroko i zmierzwił jej włosy. - Tak zręcznie to wszystko zaplanowałaś, że niczego się nie domyśliłem! Jestem z ciebie taki dumny

Zgarnął ją w ramiona i przytulił mocno do piersi. Na policzki Fluttershy spłynął głęboki rumieniec.

\- To nic takiego – powiedziała.

\- Nic takiego? Nabrałaś ducha chaosu, to bardzo wiele! - zaprzeczył. - Może to dlatego, że po tobie nikt nie spodziewa się żadnych podstępów. Jednakże, zastanawia mnie – powiedział spokojniej, odstawiając ją na podłogę, - dlaczego nie powiedziałaś nic swoim przyjaciółkom. Wiesz, że jeżeli chodzi o przyjaźń, to zawsze są chętne do pomocy, a Twilight robi się wręcz nadpobudliwa.

\- Właśnie dlatego im nie powiedziałam. Jeśli dowiedzą się w jakim celu urządzam to spotkanie, wezmą to jako zadanie do wykonania, a nie pretekst do spędzenia czasu miło z przyjaciółmi.

\- Masz rację, mogłoby się to przerodzić w kolejną misję dla Księżniczki Przyjaźni i jej wiernych pomocniczek – zgodził się Discord.

\- Cieszę się, że to rozumiesz.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Discord klapnął z powrotem na sofę. Zgarnął do łapy miskę, a popcorn potulnie wleciał do środka.

\- To, co robimy do czasu ich przybycia?

* * *

Nie zdążyli zrobić wiele. Discord utrzymywał zawsze, że godzina może ciągnąć się w nieskończoność, ale też, że może minąć w mgnieniu oka. Tym razem mieli do czynienia z drugim przypadkiem. Nie zdążyli się nawet obejrzeć, gdy w trakcie jednej ze sztuczek Discorda, których draconequus uczył się dla zabicia czasu, do drzwi zapukała Applejack.  


\- Cześć! - przywitała się. - Mam nadzieję, że nie jestem za wcześnie.

\- Skądże, proszę wejdź. Discord również już czeka.

\- Cześć, Applejack. – Draconequus pomachał do niej i uśmiechnął się przymilnie.

Była to mina, która sprawiała wrażenie, że Discord coś knuje, ale ponieważ niemal zawsze uśmiechał się w ten sposób, Applejack nie mrugnęła na to okiem.

\- Jak się masz, Discord?

\- Znakomicie! Co tam masz?

Discord zniknął i zmniejszony do parunastu centymetrów wzrostu teleportował się na jej grzbiet. Zajrzał do torby, którą Applejack przyniosła ze sobą.

\- To tylko trochę konfitur i kompotu jabłkowego, które zrobiła babcia Smith.

\- Słodkie?

\- Bardzo.

\- No to siup!

Discord z radością zanurkował w torbie. Wydobył z niej wszystkie słoiczki i ustawił na szafce w kuchni. Applejack obserwowałała jego akcje z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

\- Czasem zachowuje się jak dziecko – zauważyła.

\- Masz rację – przyznała Fluttershy. - Cieszę się, że przyszłaś.

\- Nigdy nie zrezygnuję z zaproszenia do ciebie bez ważnego powodu. Co u ciebie? Ze zwierzętami wszystko w porządku?

\- Och, jak najbardziej. Angel ostatnio linieje na wiosnę i robi się przez to trochę złośliwy.

\- Właśnie, gdzie jest ten mały diabełek? Nie widzę go?

\- Poszedł spać. Discord strasznie go męczy.

Jak na zawołanie, Discord pojawił się przy nich. W łapie i szponach trzymał garść cukierków w zielonych opakowaniach.

\- Te są z galaretką jabłkową – wyjaśnił. - Pomyślałem że ci zasmakują.

Wcisnął kilka w kopytko Applejack, a resztę spakował do jej torby.

\- Dzięki, Discord.

Applejack rozwinęła cukierka i zjadła do ze smakiem.

\- Są naprawdę dobre.

\- Co jest dobre?

Pinkie wpadła do domku bez pukania.

\- Discord przyniósł cukierki.

\- Ooo, daj mi, daj mi, daj mi!

Pinkie pohasała do stołu natychmiast spałaszowała pięć cukierków w pięciu różnych kolorach.

\- Lubię te czerwone! - oświadczyła.

\- Wiedziałem, że docenisz czekoladę z chilli.

\- Aha! - odpowiedziała Pinkie i zaraz potem wpakowała sobie jeszcze trzy czekoladki do pyszczka. - Och! - powiedziała z pełnymi ustami. - Przypomniało mi się. Mam dla ciebie babeczki do herbaty!

Pinkie wypakowała swoją torbę na stół, ukazując wszystkim pięknie zdobione babeczki we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. W otoczeniu cukierków Discorda i wypieków Pinkie Pie, ciasto Fluttershy wydawało się nudnie pospolite, ale klacz nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Ważne, żeby wszyscy jej przyjaciele dobrze się bawili.

Goście powoli się schodzili. Po Pinkie zjawili się Twilight ze Spikiem. Przynieśli ze sobą aromatyczną herbatę. Twilight nalegała, żeby Fluttershy spróbowała jej jeszcze tego samego dnia.

\- Najlepiej przed snem – powiedziała. - To miks relaksujący. Położy cię do łóżka natychmiastowo i będziesz spała jak niemowlę.

\- Dziękuję, Twilight. Na pewno się przyda i nie wątpię, że będzie smaczna.

Kolejną osobą była Rainbow Dash. Wpadła z hukiem do mieszkania korzystając z tego, że drzwi nadal były otwarte po wejściu Twilight. Przywitała się, że wszystkimi, po czym dołączyła do Twilight i rozpoczęła dyskusję na temat najnowszej powieści o Dzielnej Do, która ukazała się niedawno, i którą obie dopiero co skończyły czytać.

W chatce robił się coraz większy hałas, ale co za tym szło było coraz weselej. Discord i Pinkie zabawiali się rzucając sobie wzajemnie cukierki do ust. Applejack i Spike rozsiedli się na krzesłach i liczyli im punkty za trafienie do celu. Twilight i Dash były tak pogrążone dyskusją, że nie zwracały uwagi na to, co dzieje się wokół. Wiedząc, że Rarity powinna zjawić się już niedługo, Fluttershy nastawiła wodę na herbatę.

\- Chcę Earl Greya – zażądał Discord pojawiając się przy niej.

Szybki rzut okiem w stronę stołu wystarczył, by dostrzec drugiego Discorda, który nadal konkurował z Pinkie.

\- Och, wiesz dobrze, że mogę tak zrobić. Jestem tylko jeden, ale może mnie być wielu.

Zdanie nie miało większego sensu, ale z Discordem niewiele rzeczy było logicznych, więc Fluttershy przymknęła na to oko.

\- Wszyscy dostaną tę samą herbatę, bo będę parzyć ją w imbryczku.

\- To wszyscy niech piją Earl Greya. Nie widzę w tym najmniejszego problemu.

\- Dashie i Pinkie wolą owocowe herbaty. Reszta uważa, ze czarne mają zbyt intensywny smak.

\- Och, daj spokój, można je posłodzić. Dodać cytryny, żeby była bardziej owocowa. Cokolwiek!

\- Discord, kiedy masz przyjaciół, musisz brać pod uwagę, co oni lubią, a nie myśleć tylko o sobie.

\- Ale Flutter-butters, Earl Grey! Najlepsza herbata!

\- Discord – Fluttershy rzyciła już ostrzejszym, karcącym tonem.

\- Dobrze, dobrze – mruknął niezadowolony. - Nie sądziłem, że kłótnie z dziedziny przyjaźni mogą się toczyć również na temat herbaty.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o przyjaźń, to nawet najdrobniejsze rzeczy są ważne.

\- Tak, oczywiście, Flutters. Dałaś mi dzisiaj niezwykle cenną lekcję. Będę ci za to dozgonnie wdzięczny.

Discord pokłonił się jej teatralnie. Jego słowa ociekały sarkazmem, ale ustąpił bez większej walki. Mimo wszystko uczył się, a to było najważniejsze.

Jego następne słowa zrujnowały efekt.

\- To wsyp mi mojej herbaty do filiżanki i zalejemy ją oddzielnie.

Fluttershy westchnęła i zwiesiła głowę.

\- No co? To przecież nikomu nie zaszkodzi.

\- Przecież lubisz herbatę owocową.

\- Lubię, ale nie mam na nią ochoty. Earl Grey?

Fluttershy poddała się. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, pewnie i tak zamieniłby herbatę przy stole. Wyjęła dla Discorda opakowanie herbaty i podała mu je do łapy. Discord sam odmierzył sobie odpowiednią porcję i oddał jej paczkę, po czym zniknął. Jego zabawa z Pinkie trwała w najlepsze.

Woda zagotowała się w ciągu kilku minut. Fluttershy zalała herbatę w imbryku i filiżankę. Następnie zaczęła przenosić rzeczy na stół. Discord praktycznie rzucił się jej do pomocy. Z jego entuzjazmem wszystko było gotowe w ciągu kilku sekund.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że bywasz aż tak pomocny, Discordzie – zaśmiała się Twilight.

\- Ostatnio, jak ktoś jest dla mnie miły, staram mu się odwdzięczyć.

\- Ostatnio? - Twilight uniosła brew.

\- Tirek też był dla mnie miły – odgryzł się Discord i pokazał jej język. - Ale podejrzewam, że wy nie planujecie wbić mi przysłowiowego noża w grzbiet, więc mogę pójść na pewne ustępstwa.

Ku zaskoczeniu Fluttershy, Twilight zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

\- Jedyne, co mogę zrobić w twoim grzbietem, to wyczesać go. Masz tam straszne kołduny.

Tym razem zaśmiali się wszyscy, z Discordem na czele.

\- Albo ja, ja wiem! - krzyknęła Pinkie. - Jesteś taki wysoki. Możemy przywiązać ci balony i będziesz się rzucać w oczy jeszcze bardziej. Jak będziemy organizować imprezki, możesz chodzić po Ponyville i zapraszać ludzi! Lepszej reklamy nie znajdziemy!

\- Och, to by cię sporo kosztowało, moja droga Pinkie Pie.

\- Taca babeczek za godzinę?

\- Przynajmniej dwie.

\- Umowa stoi!

Ich śmiech przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Był to pełen wyważonej harmonii i klasy stukot, więc Fluttershy nie miała wątpliwości, że Rarity wreszcie pojawiła się na herbatkę, modnie spóźniona.

\- Proszę! - zawołała klacz cichym głosem.

Rarity jednak jakoś ją usłyszała, bo weszła do środka.

\- Wybaczcie moje spóźnienie – powiedziała na wstępie. - Miałam w sklepie klientów na ostatnią chwilę i ledwie zdążyłam doprowadzić się do porządku przed przyjściem tutaj.

Grzywa Rarity była nienagannie rozczesana, a sierść lśniła niczym diamenty.

\- Ależ nie szkodzi – zapewniła ją Fluttershy. - Dopiero co usiedliśmy. Jeszcze nawet nie nalaliśmy herbaty.

-Tutaj, Rarity – zawołał Spike. - Zająłem dla ciebie miejsce!

\- Jak miło z twojej strony, Spikey.

Rarity zajęła swoje miejsce. Fluttershy już miała zająć się rozlewaniem herbaty, ale Discord był szybszy. W stroju kelnera delikatnie pochwycił w łapę imbryk i obsłużył wszystkie klacze oraz Spike’a.

\- Upiekłam też szarlotkę – oświadczyła Fluttershy. - Mam do niej lody.

\- Naprawdę nie powinnam – powiedziała Rarity. - Muszę dbać o linię. Ale szarlotce z lodami nie da się oprzeć.

Discord zajął się również ciastem. Każdy dostał po równej porcji przy czym, jak przewidziała Fluttershy, podczas gdy wszyscy woleli lody waniliowe, Pinkie i Discord podzielili się czekoladowymi. Na ich talerzach było więcej lodów niż ciasta. Fluttershy uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Zaufać miłośnikom słodyczy, że nie będą się ograniczać.

Ciasto udało się wybornie, jeśli Fluttershy miała oceniać. Sądząc po minach i komplementach jej przyjaciół, dzielili jej zdanie.

Oczywiście herbatka nie mogła się obyć bez rozmowy, a co za tym idzie, plotek.

\- Big Mac i Cheerilee wreszcie zaczęli umawiać się regularnie na randki – poinformowała ich Applejack.

\- W końcu – Rarity odetchnęła z ulgą. - Te ich podchody zaczynały już być męczące. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, mam nadzieję, że pojawią się u mnie po suknię ślubną i wystrój sali na wesele. Mam kilka pomysłów, które chciałam wykorzystać, a Cheerilee z jej figurą i maścią będzie doskonałą modelką do wypróbowania mojego najnowszego kroju.

\- Hej, nie planuj wesela mojego brata przed czasem – powiedziała żartobliwie Applejack.

\- Będę mogła upiec tort? Chcę upiec tort – zawołała Pinkie. - Taki piętrowy pod sam sufit, wszystkie możliwe smaki. W kolorach tęczy!

\- Tradycyjnie na weselach podaje się białe torty, moja droga – przypomniała jej Rarity.

\- Nie szkodzi! Nie można być więźniem tradycji!

\- Zgadzam się – wtrącił się Discord. - Biel jest taka nudna. Mieszanki są lepsze.

\- W innych krajach – dodała Twiligth, - biel jest uznawana za kolor żałoby. Wesela z racji tego mają być kolorowe, radosne.

\- Widzisz? Mogę upiec tęczowy tort! Będzie epicki!

\- Oczywiście, że będzie epicki, bo będzie wyglądać jak ja! - Rainbow Dash zarzuciła swoją grzywą.

\- Uważam, że decyzja powinna należeć do Big Maca i Cheerilee – przypomniała im Fluttershy.

\- Ależ oczywiście – zgodziła się Rarity. - Co nie znaczy, że nie możemy im doradzić. Gdy przyjedzie już na to czas. Dołożymy wszelkich starań, by był to wyjątkowy dzień w ich życiu.

\- Mój brat i Cheerilee na razie tylko się spotykają.

\- No i przydałaby się jakaś imprezka. Chciałabym rozprostować skrzydła i pokazać kilka sztuczek przed publicznością, a przyjęcia to zawsze najlepsza okazja!

\- Uuu, wiem! - krzyknęła Pinkie. - Dashie, nie musisz czekać! Niedługo, pewnie jutro wieczorem urządzam przyjęcie. Zrobiłabym to dzisiaj, ale dzisiaj jest herbatka i nie chciałam jej przegapić, a nie wiedziałam ile to zajmie, zawsze tak dobrze bawimy się z Fluttershy i wolałabym nie wychodzić wcześniej, ani nie przerywać, bo chcę urządzić przyjęcie, dlatego postanowiłam wszystko przesunąć na jutro i miałam wam powiedzieć, ale zaczęliśmy mówić o Cheerilee i Big Macu i wszystko zapomniałam, ale skoro już o tym mówimy to wam powiem.

Pinkie powiedziała wszystko na jednym wydechu z tempem galopującego ogiera. Następnie wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała:

\- Ponyville ma nowych mieszkańców! Jutro będzie ich przyjęcie powitalne, zorganizowane przeze mnie. Przyjęcie niespodzianka!

\- Och tak, faktycznie – przypomniała sobie Rarity. - Byli u mnie w sklepie i to dlatego się spóźniłam. Urocza para, doprawdy. Potrzebowali pomocy z wystrojem i wprost nie mogłam im odmówić.

\- Nowi mieszkańcy? – zainteresowała się Twilight. - Jako Księżniczka Przyjaźni powinnam upewnić się, że zostaną tu dobrze przyjęci i zapewnić ich, że są mile widziani.

\- Dlatego urządzam przyjęcie!

\- To kim są nasi nowi sąsiedzi? - zapytała Applejack.

\- Jak mówiłam, to urocza para… - podjęła Rarity, ale Pinkie jej przerwała.

\- Fluttershy też ich widziała!

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę klaczy. Fluttershy, nieprzywykła do takiej uwagi, odczuła silną potrzebę skulenia się w sobie i ukrycia przed ich wzrokiem. Tylko fakt, że była wśród przyjaciół sprawił, że oparła się odruchowi.

\- Widziałam dzisiaj parę nieznajomych kucyków – przyznała.

Pominęła fakt, że połowę mieszkańców Ponyville ledwo zna z imienia, a drugą połowę tylko z widzenia. To, co powiedziała wystarczyło jednak w zupełności, by Pinkie na powrót przejęła pałeczkę.

\- Byli u mnie w piekarni. Ogier jednorożca o najbardziej czerwonej grzywie, jaką w życiu widziałam, kupił mnóstwo ciast. Więcej niż zazwyczaj sprzedajemy dziennie. Bałam się, że nie starczy dla innych klientów. Ale powiedział, że kupuje głównie na spróbowanie. Chyba chciał po prostu zobaczyć, co smakuje mu najbardziej.

\- Może, a może chodzi o coś więcej – powiedziała Rarity. - Prosili mnie o pomoc w urządzeniu wystroju do ich czytelni.

\- Czytelni? - zainteresowała się Twilight.

\- Och, tak. Otwierają coś na kształt biblioteki, ale w bardziej domowym stylu. Nalegali na wygodne fotele i stoliki, a także niewielki bufet. Podejrzewam, że będzie można się tam spotkać i czytać książki na miejscu przy kawie i herbacie.

\- Może po to potrzebowali ciast! Chcą częstować nimi gości!

\- Ale krem może zniszczyć książki! - zaprotestowała Twilight. - I te okruszki między stronami. – Wzdrygnęła się.

\- Wiele osób je przy czytaniu – zauważył Spike.

Konwersacja zaczęła zbaczać z tematu coraz bardziej. Fluttershy nie była wścibskim kucykiem. Nie lubiła wtrącać się w sprawy innych, ale była ciekawa nowych sąsiadów. Z niewyjaśnionego powodu zwrócili jej uwagę i nie była pewna, czy w dobry sposób.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że Discord był równie ciekawy, jak ona.

\- Czytelnia ze słodyczami pod ręką. Jestem zaintrygowany. Kim dokładniej są ci przybysze?

\- Jak mówiła Pinkie, jedno z nich to ogier jednorożca, Chaotic Vortex. Ma piękną, niestety bardzo krótką grzywę o głębokiej, karmazynowej barwie…

\- Mówiłam, że czerwoną! - wtrąciła Pinkie.

\- … ale niestety ma dość niefortunną maść w barwie jasnej zieleni, co strasznie ze sobą kontrastuje. Jeżeli poznamy się lepiej, z pewnością zasugeruję mu farbowanie. Jest dość przystojny. Szkoda, żeby taka twarz marnowała się przez złe kolory.

\- Ale jest bardzo pomocny! - Pinkie wtrąciła się po raz kolejny. - Gdy przez ten wstrząs niektóre ciasta omal nie spadły z półek szybko je złapał i odstawił na miejsce!

\- Jak na dżentelmena przystało. Razem z nim wprowadza się do nas klacz pegaza. Ona również ma piękną grzywę. Złotą z liliowymi poblaskami. Jej maść przynajmniej nie kontrastuje. Jest perłowa bez żadnej skazy.

\- Czeeekaj chwilę. Mówimy o tej samej parze? - zastanowiła się Pinkie.

\- Chaotic Vortex i Octarine Shine, tak?

\- Tak! Tylko pegaz to nie jest klacz, a ogier!

\- Chaotic Vortex i Octarine Shine – Discord powtórzył w zastanowieniu imiona.

Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi i tylko Fluttershy go słyszała. Już miała zapytać, czy zna kucyki o których mowa, gdy Pinkie zwróciła się do niej.

\- Widziałaś Octarine, Fluttershy. Powiedz, że to ogier.

\- Widziałam?

\- Tak! Staliście razem w drzwiach do Kącika niedługo po wstrząsie.

Fluttershy przypomniała sobie o pegazie, który wepchnął się z nią przez drzwi. Była jednak święcie przekonana, że była to ‘ona’, a nie ‘on’.

\- Przykro mi, Pinkie, ale mi wyglądała na klacz.

Pinkie skarciła je kopytkiem.

\- To, że ktoś ma ładną figurę i buźkę, nie znaczy, że jest klaczą! Octarine to na pewno ogier!

\- A skąd to przekonanie?

\- Bo też go widziałam i zapewniam, że klaczą nie jest. Umiem odróżnić klacz od ogiera. Są pewne rzeczy, których nie da się ukryć.

\- Pinkie! - zawołała zniesmaczona Rarity. - Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że spoglądałaś w nieodpowiednie miejsca!

\- Nie zaglądałam mu pod ogon. Po prostu widać, że to ogier. I Vortex nazwał go swoim partnerem, nie partnerką.

Rarity zbladła. Trudno było odgadnąć, czy to z oburzenia, czy z innego powodu.

\- Coś się stało? - spytała zatroskana Fluttershy.

\- Ależ ze mnie idiotka. Gdy tylko zobaczyłam Octarine, natychmiast zaproponowałam jej.. jemu uszycie stroju wizytowego na miarę, gdyby tego potrzebował.

\- To nic takiego…

\- Potem pokazałam mu stroje wieczorowe dla klacz. Z kwiatami, falbankami i kokardami.

\- Och.

\- Ale wydawał się zainteresowany! Może po prostu oglądał je z ciekawości lub uprzejmości. Za to Vortex zadawał mnóstwo pytań. Myślałam, że chce pomóc Octarine w wyborze, ale może tylko mnie podpuszczał…

Rarity ukryła twarz w kopytkach.

\- Jak mogłam być tak głupia? - jęknęła. - Zrobiłam z siebie idiotkę!

Klacz zaczęła teatralnie szlochać. Przyjaciółki zignorowały to, wiedząc że szybko jej przejdzie i że ma tuż obok Spike’a, który chętnie się nią zajmie. Smok położył jej rękę na grzbiecie i poklepał ją pocieszająco. Rarity rzuciła mu się w ramiona i płakała jeszcze przez kilka chwil, rozmazując swój staranny makijaż.

Tymczasem reszta powróciła do rozmowy.

\- Czyli jutro możemy spodziewać się przyjęcia? - podjęła Applejack.

\- Jak najbardziej! Myślę, że rynek będzie najlepszym miejscem. Mam pozwolenie od pani burmistrz na urządzanie tam imprezek, o ile nic innego nie jest zaplanowane, a zrobiło się dość ciepło na imprezę na świeżym powietrzu. Zaproszeni są oczywiście wszyscy mieszkańcy Ponyville. To w końcu coś w stylu wieczorku zapoznawczego. Po Octarine i Vortexa wpadnę dopiero przed samym przyjęciem, żeby mieli niespodziankę.

\- No nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, Pinkie – powiedziała Applejack. - Jeśli zamierzają otworzyć czytelnię będą zajęci pracą i mogą nie być zadowoleni z faktu, że im przerywasz.

\- Każdemu przyda się przerwa! - Pinkie machnęła na to kopytkiem. - Poza tym, jeśli poznają więcej kucyków, mogą zdobić więcej klientów jeszcze przed otwarciem! I wszyscy będą zadowoleni.

Pinkie miała rację. Wbrew wszelkim pozorom, które sprawiała, będąc tak roztrzepaną, jak była, znała się na prowadzeniu interesów lepiej niż niejeden kucyk. Fluttershy wierzyła w jej zdolności. Nie miała wątpliwości w to, że plan Pinkie pomoże Octarine i Vortexowi rozwinąć ich interes.

\- Skoro tak uważasz – zgodziła się Applejack. - W takim razie przyniosę cydr na przyjęcie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Ależ proszę! Planuję otwarty bufet. Oczywiście napiekę ciast, ale jeśli ktoś ma ochotę coś przynieść, droga wolna!

\- Cydr! - ucieszyła się Rainbow Dash. - Teraz na pewno przyjdę! Pinkie, zarezerwuj dla mnie jakiś czas na pokaz lotu. Niech nowe kucyki wiedzą, jaką gwiazdę mają za sąsiadkę!

\- Ja również się pojawię – oświadczyła Twilight.

\- Skoro Twilight idzie, na mnie też możesz liczyć – odezwał się Spike.

Rarity otarła łzy z pyszczka. Pod oczami nadal miała ślady rozmazanego tuszu, ale poza tym nic nie wskazywało na to, że jeszcze przed chwilą płakała.

\- Oczywiście, ja także się pojawię. Nie przegapiłabym takiej okazji. Poza tym, muszę przeprosić Octarine za moją gafę.

Wszyscy spojrzeli wyczekująco na Fluttershy z pełnymi zachęty uśmiechami.

Fluttershy nie przepadała za tłumami. Kiedyś unikała wszelkich wydarzeń, a jeśli już się pojawiła, to tylko na chwilę. Ostatnio stała się bardziej odważna i wyruszała z przyjaciółkami na różne wyprawy, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie była już nieśmiała. Mimo wszystko, nie chciała zawieść nowych sąsiadów.

Discord objął ją ramieniem i powiedział za nich oboje.

\- Z przyjemnością przyjdziemy na przyjęcie.

\- Ty też – zdziwiła się Twilight.

\- A co? Nie jestem mile widziany?

\- O rajciu! – krzyknęła Pinkie, zanim Twilight zdążyła odpowiedzieć. - To będzie pierwsza impreza z Discordem w Ponyville. Nie mogę się doczekać! To będzie najlepsze przyjęcie jakie kiedykolwiek wyprawiłam!

\- Może pomóc ci z wystrojem? - zaproponowała Rarity.

Dyskusja na temat przyjęcia trwała do samego końca herbatki. Każdy chciał pomóc w przygotowaniach, dołożyć coś od siebie, by impreza była jak najbardziej udana. Twilight ze Spikiem zaoferowali pozapraszać gości, Rainbow obiecała zająć się pogodą, a Fluttershy powiedziała, że poprosi ptaki, by śpiewały w mieście do samego zachodu.

Wszyscy byli tak przejęci wydarzeniem, że Fluttershy całkiem zapomniała zapytać Twilight, czy wstrząs dzisiejszego dnia był czymś normalnym. Nim sobie o tym przypomniała, wszyscy goście opuścili już jej domek i została sama z Discordem.

\- Cóż, muszę powiedzieć, że twój plan się powiódł – powiedział draconequus. - Bawiliśmy się wybornie i nikt się na nikogo nie obraził.

\- Masz rację, wszystko poszło, jak powinno. - Fluttershy uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. - Jestem z ciebie taka dumna.

\- Ze mnie? Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłem. Ty wszystko zorganizowałaś.

\- Tak, ale ty bardzo starałeś się, żeby się udało. Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłam, jak udało ci się nie przedrzeźniać Twilight, gdy mówiła o okruszkach w książkach, albo jak powstrzymywałeś śmiech, gdy Rarity zaczęła płakać. Nauczyłeś się dbać o uczucia innych i nie krzywdzić ich swoim zachowaniem. I z własnej woli pomogłeś nakryć do stołu. Zachowujesz się, jak na przyjaciela przystało. Jestem z ciebie dumna – powtórzyła Fluttershy.

\- Robię, co w mojej mocy, moja droga – odpowiedział Discord nonszalancko, ale w jego oczach Fluttershy widziała, jak cieszy się z pochwały.

\- Doceniam to – zapewniła go.

Angel, jakby słysząc, że spotkanie dobiegło końca, pojawił się przy nich. Trącił Fluttershy w kopytko i wskazał znacząco na swój brzuszek.

\- Już, już, kochanie.

Fluttershy podała mu odłożony specjalnie dla niego kawałek szarlotki.

\- Za bardzo go rozpieszczasz – zauważył Discord. - Nic dziwnego, że wchodzi ci na głowę.

\- Rozpieszczam również ciebie i nie słyszę, żebyś narzekał.

\- Bo mi się należy – odpowiedział Discord z właściwą sobie skromnością. - A teraz wybacz, najdroższa. Chętnie zostałbym dłużej, lecz niestety obowiązki wzywają. Celestia dała mi zadanie, które muszę wykonać jeszcze dzisiaj. Doprawdy, ta klacz nie daje mi chwili wytchnienia.

\- Och, nie – zmartwiła się Fluttershy. - Chyba moja herbatka nie odciągnęła cię od obowiązków?

Discord machnął na to łapą.

\- Nie przejmuj się. To tylko coś z przerośniętym lasem, albo potworem grasującym w tym lesie. Pewnie przed wieczorem i tak bym się tym nie zajął. Przynajmniej miło spędziłem popołudnie z tobą i naszymi przyjaciółmi. Tak, czy inaczej, teraz muszę już znikać. Do zobaczenia jutro!

Discord rozdarł szponem rzeczywistość i przeszedł przez utworzony portal. Dziura zasklepiła się za nim, nie pozostawiając po sobie śladu.

Fluttershy uśmiechnęła się. Nie umknęło jej uwadze, że Discord nazwał resztę grupy ‘przyjaciółkami’. Zrobił to bez zastanowienia. Słowo padło z jego ust całkiem naturalnie. Spotkanie rzeczywiście osiągnęło zamierzony cel.

Zadowolona z przebiegu spotkania, Fluttershy udała się na spoczynek. Jutro czekał ją kolejny męczący dzień i musiała być w pełni energii, by stawić mu czoła.


	2. Przyjęcie powitalne

Przed świtem, Fluttershy obudził kolejny wstrząs. Biedna klacz, jeszcze nie w pełni świadoma otoczenia, skryła się pod kołdrą i czekała, aż świat na powrót się uspokoi.

Podobnie jak poprzedni wstrząs, ten trwał tylko chwilę. Książka, którą Fluttershy zostawiła na skraju szafki nocnej spadła na podłogę, ale poza tym żadne szkody nie zostały wyrządzone. Fluttershy zwlokła się z łóżka, by zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku ze zwierzętami.

Angel spał jak aniołek. Zdawało się, że nic nie poczuł. Już kiedyś żartowała sobie z przyjaciółkami, że jej mały śpioszek przespałby trzęsienie ziemi, ale nie wiedziała, że jej stwierdzenie okaże się aż tak dosłowne. Fluttershy poprawiła mu kocyk i pocałowała go czule w łepek. Angel ledwie poruszył się przez sen.

Za domem kury były poruszone. Gdakały nerwowo kręcąc się po wybiegu. Fluttershy pomogła im się uspokoić i wrócić na swoje grzędy, gdzie ułożyły się na powrót do snu. Do świtu pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu, należało im się więcej odpoczynku.

Sama Fluttershy nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru wracać do łóżka. Wstrząs za bardzo ją pobudził i wiedziała, że nie zaśnie już tej nocy. Uzbrojona w słodką herbatę zaczęła organizować sobie plan dnia. Gdy słońce wreszcie wstało, była gotowa wziąć się za robotę.

Najpierw, jak miała to w zwyczaju, przygotowała śniadanie dla siebie i zwierząt. Po umyciu naczyń i uprzątnięciu kurnika, wybrała się na skraj lasu, by poprosić ptaki o występ na rynku w mieście popołudniu. W zamian obiecała im dodatkowe ziarno, co ptaki przyjęły z radością.

Następnie przygotowała obiad dla siebie i Angela, oraz uzupełniła pokarm w paśnikach dla zwierząt z lasu.

Gdy wszystkie sprawy, które miała do załatwienia w domu były już uporządkowane, Fluttershy wybrała się do pałacu Twilight.

Przyjęcie miało zacząć się popołudniu. Twilight ze Spike’iem już od samego rana mieli chodzić i zapraszać gości. Ponyville nie było dużym miasteczkiem i do tej pory na pewno ze wszystkim się uwinęli. Fluttershy miała nadzieję zastać ich w pałacu. Wczoraj zapomniała zapytać Twilight o wstrząs – teraz już ‘wstrząsy’ w liczbie mnogiej – i miała nadzieję uzyskać jakieś odpowiedzi dzisiaj. Później mogli wszyscy razem iść na przyjęcie.

Klacz doszła do pałacu i weszła do środka bez pukania. Na początku pukała za każdym razem, ale budynek był zbyt duży i Twilight często jej nie słyszała, gdy zajmowała się czymś w bibliotece lub w laboratorium magicznym. Fluttershy musiała wyzbyć się swojego nawyku i zebrać w sobie odwagę, by wchodzić do środka tak niezaproszona.

Nie zdziwiła się, gdy znalazła Twilight w bibliotece. Klacz przeglądała jakieś starożytne tomy, podczas gdy Spike siedział przy stole i czytał komiksy. Była z nimi nawet Starlight, która ze znudzoną miną zamiatała kurze spod półek.

Nikt z nich nie zauważył pojawienia się Fluttershy, Klacz niezręcznie zastukała w otwarte drzwi.

\- Och! - Twilight spojrzała na nią znad książki. - Dzień dobry, Fluttershy! Miło cię widzieć.

\- Dzień dobry – Fluttershy przywitała się po kolei ze wszystkimi.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza? - zapytała Twilight.

Starlight przerwała sprzątanie, a Spike odłożył swoje komiksy. Wszystkich zastanawiało, co powie i Fluttershy zaczęła czuć się niezręcznie.

Znała Spike’a i Twilight już długi czas, ale Starlight była dość nowym dodatkiem do grupy i ciężko było przyzwyczaić się do jej obecności. Starlight była dość porywczą klaczą. Jej akcje i nagłe wybuchy entuzjazmu brały Fluttershy z zaskoczenia. Musiała być czujna w jej towarzystwie, a przez to sama stawała się nieco nerwowa. A Starlight tak bardzo starała się być dobra! Fluttershy było wstyd, że traktuje ją z takim dystansem.

Niezależnie od tego, miała sprawę do Twilight.

\- Tak się zastanawiałam, czy te wstrząsy są normalne – powiedziała.

\- Chodzi ci o te z wczoraj i dzisiejszego poranka? - upewniła się Twilight.

Fluttershy kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak, sama się nad tym zastanawiałam – przyznała Twilight. - Podobnie wstrząsy zdarzają się w Fillydelphii i okolicach, ale Ponyville ma raczej spokojną strukturę tektoniczną. Niepokoję się o zmiany, które muszą zachodzić pod powierzchnią ziemi, żeby dochodziło do takich rzeczy. Niestety, nie wiem jak to sprawdzić i czy da się temu w ogóle zaradzić. Nawet magia jednorożca nie może się równać z siłami samej natury.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o problemy z ziemią – dodała Starlight, - to znacznie lepiej konsultować się z kucykami ziemnymi. Ich magia jest znacznie bliższa naturze niż magia pegazów.

\- Magia kucyków ziemnych.- Fluttershy powtórzyła jej słowa.

Nie po raz pierwszy spotkała się z takim sformułowaniem. Zazwyczaj padało z ust Twilight. Nigdy nie wdawała się w szczegóły, a Fluttershy się nie dopytywała, bo jej zdaniem magia była czymś, czym zajmują się jednorożce. Ona zajmowała się zwierzętami.

Starlight, chętna do pomocy, pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem.

\- Magia kucyków ziemnych to mało znana dziedzina. Wiele kucyków błędnie twierdzi, że tylko jednorożce władają mocą. Prawda jest natomiast taka, że jednorożce są zdolne do telekinezy i rzucania zaklęć, czego inne grupy nie potrafią, ale to wszystko. Każda grupa ma swoją własną magię. Na przykład pegazy. Wasze skrzydła są tak naprawdę za małe, by unieść wasz ciężar. Pegazy są, co prawda, lżejsze od pozostałych kucyków, ale to nadal nie wystarcza. Tylko dzięki waszej magii wznieść się do lotu.

\- To prawda – podjęła Twilight. - Magia pegazów sprawia również, że do pewnego stopnia możecie kontrolować pogodę, wywoływać tornada, oczyszczać niebo z chmur. Cloudsdale jest wręcz stworzone z chmur. Gdyby to było miasto jednorożców, nazywalibyśmy je stolicą magii. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum jest jak bardzo potężne zaklęcie, które może rzucić tylko pegaz.

Fluttershy musiała przyznać, że nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Jej skrzydła zawsze wydawały się odpowiedniego rozmiaru. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak mogłaby mieć większe, a teraz Twilight i Starlight mówiły jej, że są technicznie za małe, by mogła latać z ich pomocą. Nawet Cloudsdale wydawało jej się normalnym miastem, choć musiała przyznać, że nikt oprócz pegazów nie był w stanie kontrolować chmur do tego stopnia, by zbudować z nich miasto.

Powoli zaczynała rozumieć o co chodzi obu klaczom.

\- Co w takim razie z kucykami ziemnymi? - zapytała.

\- Ich magia tkwi w kontakcie z naturą. Pamiętasz ogromne jabłko, które wyhodowała Applejack?

Fluttershy kiwnęła głową. Doskonale pamiętała jabłko, większe od Big Maca, z którego Applejack była tak dumna, jak z nowo narodzonego źrebaka.

\- Takich jabłek nie spotkasz w naturze. To dzięki magii kucyka ziemnego było w stanie urosnąć do tego stopnia. To samo tyczy się rodziny Pinkie Pie. Mieszkają na farmie kamieni. Z tego, co wiem potrafią nawet jeść kamienie, a to nie jest coś, czego może dokonać istota bez magii.

\- Kucyki ziemne – pałeczkę przejęła Starlight, - mają specjalny kontakt z naturą i ziemią. Bezbłędnie odnajdują miejsca, w których różne rosliny będą rozwijać się najlepiej, a zboża, owoce i warzywa rosną pod ich kopytkami lepiej niż pod opieką kogokolwiek innego. Dlatego, jeśli ktoś może odkryć, co powoduje te tajemnicze wstrząsy, najpewniej będzie to kucyk ziemny.

\- Napisałam już w tej sprawie do Księżniczki Celestii. W Canterlot dzieją się podobne rzeczy i ją również to martwi. Obiecała znaleźć specjalistę i powiadomić nas, gdy czegoś się dowie.

\- Sama skontaktowałam się z Sunburstem – dodała Starlight. - Jeżeli ktoś zanotował kiedyś podobny przypadek, na pewno znajdzie to w książkach.

Fluttershy uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Wstrząsy bardzo ją niepokoiły, ale świadomość, że jej przyjaciółki już zajęły się sprawą była kojąca. Poza tym ani Twilight, ani Starlight nie wydawały się jakoś specjalnie przejęte, więc może nie było się czym martwić. Co więcej, Twilight wydawała się czymś podekscytowana.

\- Widzę, że nie możesz się doczekać popołudniowego przyjęcia – zauważyła uprzejmie.

\- Co? Och, tak! Zdecydowanie! - przyznała Twilight.

Spike zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- No, co? - zapytała Twilight. - Nie mogę cieszyć się z przyjęcia?

\- Przyznaj, że gdyby tylko o zabawę chodziło, wolałabyś zostać tu w bibliotece – powiedział smok, po czym zwrócił się do Fluttershy. - Twilight jest zafascynowana nowymi kucykami.

Starlight Glimmer przewróciła oczyma i wróciła do sprzątania.

\- Nie wiem, co w nich takiego ciekawego, ale cokolwiek to jest, to na pewno nie powód, by się tak ekscytować – powiedziała.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – zaprotestowała Twilight. - Nie bez powodu sięgnęłam po księgi dotyczące magii pegazów.

Twilight uniosła w górę trzy tomy. Trzy na całą bibliotekę składającą się z tysięcy woluminów. To naprawdę był niezbadany teren.

\- Zainteresowało mnie wczoraj imię pegaza – Twilight zaczęła swoją historię. - Octarine Shine. Każdy jednorożec wytwarza magię, w swoim własnym unikatowym kolorze. Ja mam fioletową, Rarity ma błękitną. Oktaryna, natomiast, to kolor czystej magii. Ciężko go określić. To coś między złotym, fioletem i może domieszką zieleni. Byłam ciekawa Octarine, bo nie jest to imię, które często się spotyka.

\- To dlatego na siłę odwiedziliśmy dzisiaj ich czytelnię, chociaż mają nadal zamknięte! - Olśniło Spike’a.

\- Jako miejscowa księżniczka chciałam ich przywitać, ale tak, to była też część powodu – przyznała Twilight. - Okazuje się, że Octarine nosi imię po swoich włosach, jak Pinkie. Rarity opisała je jako blond z fiołkowymi poblaskami, ale to czysty kolor oktaryny. Nie widziałam jeszcze takiej barwy u żadnego kucyka!

Twilight podskoczyła w miejscu. Zachowywała się, jak podekscytowany źrebak. Fluttershy dawno nie widziała jej w tym stanie i nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Ale to nie wszystko! - ciągnęła Twilight. - Jego znaczek to starożytny symbol magii. Coś niespotykanego u pegaza. Podejrzewam, że mógł zjawić się u nas specjalista w tej dziedzinie magii pegazów, a jeśli nie, to przynajmniej osoba z niezwykłym talentem. Nie mogę się doczekać, by zadać mu miliony pytań! Wcześniej nie chcieliśmy mu przeszkadzać, bo razem z Vortexem byli zajęci, ale na przyjęciu powinien się znaleźć na to czas.

\- Poza tym są dziwni – wtrącił Spike.

\- Spike! - skarciła go Twilight.

\- No co? To prawda! Z tymi kucykami jest coś nie tak.

Ton Spike’a stał się całkiem poważny, niemal ponury. Jakby poważnie się martwił przybyszami.

\- Octarine jest jakiś nerwowy. Uśmiecha się do ciebie, żartuje sobie, wszystko ładnie pięknie, aż nagle wybucha krzykiem na Vortexa. Zmiana nastawienia o 180 stopni! Niemal wyskoczyłem ze skóry, gdy tak wrzasnął bez uprzedzenia.

Fluttershy aż się wzdrygnęła. Zapał Pinkie do przyjęć czy Rainbow Dash do latania i sportów to jedno, ale wybuchy złości to coś całkowicie innego. Klacz szczerze wątpiła, by była w stanie dogadać się z Octarine, jeżeli tak się zachowuje. Pamiętała jeszcze, jak wepchnął się z nią przez drzwi i skarcił Vortexa na oczach wszystkich kucyków. Biorąc pod uwagę to wydarzenie i słowa Spike’a, nie mógł być dobrym towarzystwem.

Twilight nie wyglądała jednak na przekonaną.

\- Po tym, co zrobił Vortex też bym się na niego wściekła. Octarine spędził cały poranek na układaniu książek w czytelni – zwróciła się do Fluttershy. - Mają tam kilka ciekawych tytułów. Niektóre z nich to rzadkie wydania, których nie posiadam nawet tutaj! Nie mogę się doczekać, aż się otworzą i będę mogła odwiedzić sklep.

Na usta Twilight wkradł się rozmarzony uśmiech. Klacz jednak szybko się opanowała i wróciła do tematu:

\- W każdym bądź razie, gdy się pojawiliśmy, Vortex wykorzystał okazję i przemieszał wszystkie książki bez ładu bez składu. W kilka sekund. Nie zdążyłam nawet zareagować. Gdy Octarine się zorientował, po prostu wybuchł. Nie można tak niszczyć cudzej pracy, to prawda, ale reakcja Octarine’a też była przesadzona, nie zaprzeczę. Podejrzewam jednak, że oboje byli zmęczeni po przeprowadzce i mieli napięte nerwy. Dzisiejsze przyjęcie dobrze im zrobi na rozluźnienie.

W międzyczasie Starlight skończyła robienie porządków. Ostawiła zmiotkę do schowka a kurze wrzuciła do najbliższego kosza. Następnie, na powrót włączyła się do rozmowy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację, Twilight. Nie wszyscy lubią przyjęcia. Te tłumy napierające na siebie, głośna muzyka, wszędzie wokół obce kucyki. Niektórych to bardziej męczy nić odpręża.

Słowa Starlight trafiły w samo sedno. Fluttershy dobrze rozumiała ten sentyment. Jednak z drugiej strony…

\- Skoro otwierają czytelnię publiczną, na pewno lubią towarzystwo innych kucyków – zauważyła Twilight.

\- Możesz mieć rację. Przekonamy się już niedługo.

Rozmowa dobiegła swego końca i umarła śmiercią naturalną. Spike wrócił do czytania, Starlight zajęła się porządkowaniem innej części biblioteki, a Twilight odłożyła swoje książki na stół.

\- Do przyjęcia jeszcze trochę czasu – powiedziała, siadając obok Spike’a. - Rozgość się, Fluttershy. Pójdziemy na rynek wszyscy razem.

Fluttershy odpowiedziała jej wdzięcznym uśmiechem. Zajęła miejsce w fotelu i podejrzanie znajomych barwach, który nie pasował wystrojem do biblioteki, ale wyglądał na wygodny. Obok niego na stoliku leżała sterta nieposegregowanych książek z gatunku fikcji. Klacz miała właśnie sięgnąć po jedną z nich, gdy fotel pod nią się zatrząsł.

\- Fluttershy – powiedział znękany głos dochodzący z krzesła.

Dźwięk odbił się echem po bibliotece. Choć nie był głośny, wprawił w drganie szyby we wszystkich oknach.

Spike i Twilight podskoczyli w swoich miejscach. Fluttershy tylko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Dzień dobry, Discordzie – powiedziała do fotela.

W obiciu oparcia otworzyła się para złocisto czerwonych oczu. Pod nimi utworzyły się usta. Razem strzeliły Fluttershy najlepszego focha na jaki stać mebel.

\- Boisz się własnego cienia, a nawet nie mrugniesz okiem, gdy twój fotel ożywa – burknął Discord.

\- Och, wybacz, skarbie – Fluttershy odpowiedziała ze szczerą skruchą. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę się przestraszyć. Chcesz?

\- No, taki miałem cel.

\- W porządku. - Flutershy zaczerpnęła powietrza. - A! - krzyknęła cicho i ostrożne zeszła z fotela.

Nikogo nie zdziwiło, że Discord nie był tym zachwycony.

\- Marna z ciebie aktorka.

\- Wybacz. Nie jestem dobra w improwizacji. I krzyczeniu.

Draconequus przewrócił oczyma. Kolor spłynął z fotela, zostawiając go w liliowej barwie, która znacznie lepiej pasowała do biblioteki, niż poprzednia zielono-brązowa. Na podłodze powstała nieregularna plama, którą zdobiły oczy i usta Discorda. Nadal wyglądał na obrażonego.

\- Cóż, pewnie wymagałem od ciebie za wiele. Kiedy zorientowałaś się, że siedzę w fotelu?

\- Od samego początku – wyznała klacz.

\- Ech – westchnął Discord, po czym wypłynął z biblioteki przez szparę w podłodze.

\- To było ciekawe – skomentowała Twilight.

Zanim Fluttershy wróciła na fotel, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi biblioteki.

\- Proszę! - zawołała Twilight zmęczonym tonem.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, kto czeka za drzwiami. Discord bez słowa przeniknął przez ścianę tuż obok, po czym ruszył prostu do Fluttershys. Nadal wyglądał na niezadowolonego.

\- To już drugi dzień z rzędu, gdy przychodzę do ciebie, a ciebie nie ma. Masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie, pannico?

\- Wybacz. Nie umawialiśmy się dzisiaj na nic, więc przyszłam tutaj.

Discordowi upadła szczęka. Odbiła się od podłogi i wskoczyła na miejsce.

\- Nie umawialiśmy się? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. - Jak to ‘nie’? Mieliśmy iść na przyjęcie razem!

\- Och, to miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że przyjdziemy – zrozumiała Fluttershy.

\- Tak!

\- Myślałam, że mówisz bardziej w kontekście, że oboje będziemy na przyjęciu, a nie, że pójdziemy tam razem.

Discord jęknął z frustracją. Opadł na stolik przy fotelu Fluttershy i usadowił się na nim, jak kura na grzędzie.

\- Masz szczęście, że tak bardzo cię lubię, inaczej bym się obraził – stwierdził ostatecznie.

Sięgnął po jedną z książek Twilight i zaczął ją wertować. Do góry nogami. Czytając od tyłu. Spomiędzy stron wypadały słowa, które powoli zbierały się na podłodze w dość pokaźny stosik.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wrócisz tę książkę do oryginalnego stanu, zanim ją odłożysz – powiedziała Twilight.

\- Och, cześć Twilight. Nie zauważyłem cię tutaj.

\- To mój dom.

\- Co nie znaczy, że zawsze tu jesteś. Cześć, Spike. Cześć nieznana mi klaczy, którą widzę pierwszy raz. Kto to jest?

\- Starlight Glimmer – Fluttershy pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem. - Pamiętasz, opowiadałam ci o niej. Rządziła w miasteczku, gdzie wszystkie kucyki miały takie same znaczki. Ale już jest dobra.

\- Ach tak, pamiętam. Starlight Glimmer, jak Sunset Shimmer była wrogiem Twilight Sparkle. Ktoś nie jest tu specjalnie oryginalny w wymyślaniu imion.

\- Ciebie też miło poznać – odparła cierpko Starlight.

Discord nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Fluttershy westchnęła cicho pod nosem. Zdawało się, że cały postęp, którego udało im się dokonać poprzedniego dnia przepadł. Co prawda Discord był teraz w złym nastroju, a kiedy tak się działo stawał się bardziej złośliwy. Z czasem mogło mu to przejść. Poza tym, nie znali się wcześniej ze Starlight. Niestety, nie wywarli na sobie dobrego wrażenia z tego, co zauważyła klacz. Starlight patrzyła na draconequusa morderczym wzrokiem, podczas gdy ten ostentacyjnie ją ignorował.

Starlight szybko się opanowała i przywołała na twarz przyjazny uśmiech. Wydawał się nieco przymuszony, ale tak to jest, gdy robi się dobrą minę do złej gry.

\- Słyszałam, że też byłeś kiedyś przeciwnikiem Twilight. Mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego.

Discord zlustrował ją od stóp do głów, po czym wrócił do czytania/niszczenia książki.

\- Możliwe – przyznał. - Co nie znaczy, że będziemy się świetnie dogadywać. Słyszałem, co chciałaś zrobić. Wszystkie kucyki miały być takie same. Jeżeli tak bardzo cięgnie cię do porządku, to jako duch chaosu zwyczajnie nie będę w stanie cię znieść. Przykro mi, to silniejsze ode mnie.

Mina Starlight na powrót stała się gorzka. Mimo tego nie protestowała. Fluttershy jednak nie mogła tego tak zostawić. Chciała, aby Discord dogadywał się z wszystkimi jej przyjaciółkami, a do tego kręgu zaliczała się również Starlight. Nawet jeśli czasem ją przerażała. Jak w tej chwili, gdy patrzyła na Discorda, jakby chciała zabić go samym wzrokiem. Może jeszcze nie była tak do końca zrehabilitowana. A może po prostu Discord tak na nią działał. Czasem ciężko było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, gdy draconequus był w coś zamieszany.

Fluttershy porozumiała się wzrokiem z Twilight. Obie chciały załagodzić jakoś sytuację. Twilight wyglądała niepewnie. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu, Twilight sprzeciwiała się przyjaźni Trixie i Starlight, tylko dlatego, że Trixie była kiedyś ich przeciwniczką. Nadal mogła mieć wątpliwości, co do zaznajamiania ich dawnych wrogów. Mimo tego kiwnęła lekko głową, wyrażając swoją zgodę.

\- Widzę, że coś knujecie, nie jestem ślepy. - Discord przerwał ich cichą rozmowę.

\- Jeżeli on nie chce się zaprzyjaźniać ze mną, nie będę protestować – dodała Starlight. - Nie wszystkie kucyki na świecie muszą się lubić.

\- Technicznie, jestem kucykiem w może tylko trzydziestu procentach.

\- Rozumiem – powiedziała Twilight. - Myślałam tylko, że wiesz, jako chaos możesz dokonywać rzeczy niemożliwych.

Twilight miała jakiś plan. Fluttershy to wiedziała. Wiedziała też, że Discordowi również to nie umknęło. Jej słowa brzmiały podejrzanie słodko, a jej oczy zabłysły podstępem. Discord mógł odpuścić sobie temat, albo go drążyć i wpaść w pułapkę. Oczywiście zapytał więc:

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Chaos i porządek się nie mieszają i dlatego nie możesz zaprzyjaźnić się ze Starlight. To brzmi jak jakieś prawo wszechświata. Jeśli nie chcesz go łamać, nie winię cię.

Taki więc był plan Twilight. Podpuszczała go, stawiała przed nim wyzwanie. Nie mówiła ‘w porządku, jeśli nie chcesz’ tylko ‘nie jesteś w stanie, nawet gdybyś próbował’. Chciała zagrać na jego dumie. A Discord uwielbiał wyzwania. I uwielbiał udowadniać, że inni się mylą. Postąpiła bardzo sprytnie.

Gdyby tylko Discord nie był równie inteligentny.

\- Moja droga Twilight – powiedział protekcjonalnym tonem. - Chaos i porządek mogą się dogadywać całkiem nieźle. Co więcej, nie mogą bez siebie istnieć. Nie zauważyłabyś porządku, gdybyś nie miała dla porównania chaosu i na odwrót, chaos bez porządku nie mógłby być doceniony. Przeciwieństwa są jak dwie strony tej samej monety. Nie można zrezygnować z jednego na rzecz drugiego. Celestia i Luna są tego doskonałym przykładem. Są różne jak dzień i noc, którymi rządzą, a kochają się jak na siostry przystało.

\- To co ci przeszkadza zaprzyjaźnić się ze Starlight? Podążając za twoją logiką powinniście dogadywać się całkiem nieźle.

\- Mówiłem, jestem chaosem. Robię co chcę. A ja nie chcę otaczać się większą ilością porządku. Fluttershy, ty i Applejack w zupełności mi wystarczycie. Może kiedyś – dodał na zakończenie tonem, który sugerował, że robi Starlight łaskę w ogóle rozważając tę opcję.

\- Może nie – odparła Starlight.

Wyglądała na obrażoną. Starała się sprawiać wrażenie, że słowa Discorda jej nie obchodzą, ale Fluttershy widziała w nich urazę.

Zbierając całą swoją dumę, Starlight uniosła głowę do góry i pożegnała się uprzejmie z Fluttershy, Twilight i Spike’iem. Discorda zignorowała, po czym opuściła bibliotekę.

Tego było już za wiele.

\- Discord, jak mogłeś? - Fluttershy spojrzała na niego srogo.

\- Całkiem zwyczajnie. Nie będę przyjaźnić się ze wszystkimi twoimi znajomymi. Nie możesz wymagać ode mnie takich rzeczy.

\- Nie wymagam, ale chciałabym, abyś był dla niech miły.

Discord prychnął. Był wyraźnie w bojowym nastroju. Zazwyczaj oznaczało to dalszą kłótnię. Dzisiaj natomiast, szybko ustąpił.

\- Niech ci będzie. Przeproszę ją później, jeśli tak ci zależy.

\- Teraz – chciała nalegać Fluttershy. Twilight jednak odradziła im takie działanie.

\- Starlight jest nadal zła – powiedziała. - Lepiej, żebyśmy poczekali aż się uspokoi. Może w czasie przyjęcia zaczepisz ją i przeprosisz – zaproponowała.

\- Niech wam będzie – prychnął Discord.

Sam wydawał się obrażony. Nie na Twilight, Fluttershy, czy nawet Starlight. Wyglądał, jakby cały świat wyrządził mu jakąś wielką krzywdę. W taki sposób obrażały się małe źrebaki i gdyby tylko Fluttershy nie była tak odpowiedzialną klaczą, zachichotałaby na ten widok. Z Discordem często czuła się jak matka mająca pod swoją opieką rozpieszczonego bachora. Była to męcząca praca, ale czasem Discord zachowywał się, jak poprzedniego dnia przy herbatce, a wtedy wszystkie trudy i znoje, które pokładała w wychowanie go, wydawały się odnosić sukces. W takich chwilach była z niego naprawdę dumna.

Miała nadzieję, że dzisiaj wczorajszy Discord pokaże się ponownie. Chciała, aby wszyscy widzieli go z najlepszej strony. Po raz pierwszy będzie brał udział w przyjęciu, na którym pokaże się całe Ponyville, nie tylko wąska grupa ich przyjaciół. Dobrze by było, gdyby nie nastawił na siebie wrogo pozostałych kucyków.

* * *

Do samego rozpoczęcia przyjęcia, zostali w bibliotece Twilight. Fluttershy próbowała czytać, ale nie zdało się to na wiele. Discord nieustannie rozpraszał ją, przekładając tomy z miejsca na miejsce. Ze Spike’iem ułożyli zamek z książek, który zajął połowę pomieszczenia. Discord zaczarował okładki, by zmieniały kolory, zależnie od kąta patrzenia. Twilight przymknęła na to oko, po tym jak wymogła na Discordzie obietnicę, że przed wyjściem odstawi wszystko na miejsce, tak jak było przed jego pojawieniem się.

Gdy wybyła siedemnasta, pora przyjęcia, Discord pstryknął szponami i książki wskoczyły na swoje półki. Nadal jednak mieniły się barwnie w świetle.

\- Okładki też – powiedziała Twilight.

\- Jesteś pewna? Dodają pomieszczeniu blasku i pasują do tego kryształowego wystroju.

\- Absolutnie pewna.

Jakby sprawiało mu to fizyczny ból, Discord doprowadził okładki do porządku.

Fluttershy zauważyła, że nadal jest w złym nastroju. Miała nadzieję, że zabawa ze Spike’iem poprawi mu humor. Najwyraźniej myliła się. Co więcej, wyglądało na to, że nastrój jeszcze mu się pogorszył.

Zaczynała się o niego martwić. Discord zawsze był humorzasty, ale szybko wracał do normy. Coś musiało go dzisiaj porządnie ugryźć. Gdyby tylko wiedziała co takiego, może mogłaby mu pomóc. Miała jednak świadomość, że draconequus nie otworzy się przy Twilight, więc nie pytała. Postanowiła poczekać, aż zostaną sam na sam.

Starligt wyszła przed nimi. Twilight zajrzała po nią do jej pokoju, ale nikogo tam nie zastała. Miały nadzieję spotkać ją na rynku.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, większość mieszkańców Ponyville już tam była zajęta rozmową i pałaszowaniem smakołyków przyniesionych przez Pinkie i Applejack.

Rarity i Pinkie przeszły same siebie, jeśli chodziło o wystój. Z latarni zwisały kolorowe girlandy z papierowych kwiatów. Pomiędzy nimi, a drzewami przewiązane były tęczowe wstęgi. Nawet okna i ściany okolicznych domów zdobiły barwne kokardy. Stół z przekąskami okrywał szydełkowy obrus z motywami kwiatowymi. Nie było to najpiękniejsze dzieło i nie do końca pasowało do wystroju. Fluttershy zastanawiała się, jakim cudem Rarity zgodziła się pokazać to w miejscu publicznym, póki nie zobaczyła tuż obok dumnie stojącej Sweetie Belle. Obrus musiał być jej dziełem.

Ptaki, jak poprosiła je Fluttershy, siedziały na drzewach i śpiewały pięknie. Robiły to dość głośno, by było je słychać, ale na tyle cicho, by nie przeszkadzać nikomu w rozmowie. Spisywały się znakomicie. Fluttershy zanotowała sobie w pamięci, by odpowiednio je za to wynagrodzić.

Pinkie ani Rarity nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Natomiast Rainbow Dash i Applejack natychmiast zauważyły przyjaciółki i do nich podeszły.

\- Cieszę się, że już jesteście – powiedziała Dash. - Im szybciej wszyscy się zbiorą, tym szybciej mogę zacząć swój występ. Skrzydła już same zrywają mi się do lotu!

\- Pinkie i Rarity poszły po Octarine i Vortexa. Niedługo powinny tu wrócić – poinformowała ich Applejack.

Discord prychnął cicho w odpowiedzi.

\- Przychodzą ostatni na własne przyjęcie – powiedział.

\- Nic dziwnego, to w końcu niespodzianka – przypomniała mu Twilight. - Pójdę sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Pinkie zajęła się organizacją, więc nie powinno być problemów, ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

Z uśmiechem na twarzy i Spike’iem u boku, Twilight opuściła przyjaciółki i udała się najpierw w stronę stołu z przekąskami, a potem dalej, by obejść cały rynek.

\- Octarine i Vortex mieszkają na drugim końcu miasta. Mamy jeszcze czas – zauważyła Applejack. - Możemy coś porobić przez ten czas.

\- Och, Applejack, przyniosłaś cydr, prawda? - przypomniała sobie Rainbow.

\- Oczywiście.

\- To ja idę spróbować.

Discord westchnął.

\- W sumie nie mam nic innego do roboty. Idę z tobą.

Zostawili Fluttershy i Applejack same. Fluttershy lubiła cydr, ale nie mogła chodzić wszędzie za Discordem i mu matkować. Dobrze będzie, jeśli draconequus pochodzi po Ponyville bez niej. Jeśli kucyki zobaczą, ze nawet nie znajdując się pod opieką Fluttershy Discord potrafi się dobrze zachować, będą nastawione do niego przyjaźniej. Nawet teraz nadal ustępowały mu z drogi i rzucały w jego stronę czujne spojrzenia. Nikt jednak nie uciekł, ani nie powiedział złego słowa, a Discord ignorował ich zachowanie, więc Fluttershy stwierdziła, że wszystko w porządku.

\- Widzę, że dajesz mu więcej swobody – zauważyła Applejack.

\- To duży ogier, nie mogę wiecznie nad nim stać.

Klacz zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.

\- Jest starszy niż którakolwiek z nas, a zachowuje się jak małe dziecko. A inni nadal się go boją. Jest niebezpieczny, temu nie przeczę, ale ostatnio jego psikusy to raczej coś, co mogłoby zrobić źrebię jednorożca, nie mistrz zła. Pozostali zaczynają to zauważać.

Fluttershy kiwnęła głową. Patrzyła, jak Discord podchodzi do stołu z przekąskami i razem z Dash nalewają sobie po kubku cydru. Sweety Belle podeszła do nich i zaczęli o czymś rozmawiać. Mała klacz wydawała się bardzo podekscytowana. Mówiła coś do Discorda, a ten kiwał głową z powagą. Na jego twarzy wystąpił szeroki uśmiech. Po raz pierwszy dzisiaj wyglądał na zadowolonego.

Pstryknął szponami. Przez chwilę Fluttershy nie wiedziała, co zrobił, ale później zauważyła stół. Obrus Sweetie Belle zaczął falować, jakby grawitacja przestała na niego działać. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś go dotknął zmieniał barwę na kolor maści dotykającego go kucyka. Gdy inni to dostrzegli, zaczęli go trącać dla rozrywki. Jego barwa zmieniała się niczym w kalejdoskopie. Sweetie Belle podskoczyła podekscytowana. Uścisnęła Discorda w kopyto i dołączyła do zabawy. Rainbow dla eksperymentu dotknęła materiały grzywą i obrus na krótką chwilę zamienił się w dzierganą tęczę.

Widowisko było piękne. Chaos potrafi dokonać rzeczy niesamowitych i nie zawsze są to rzeczy złe.

Obserwacje przerwało im pojawienie się Pinkie, Rarity oraz gości honorowych, Octarine i Vortexa. Zmierzali w ich kierunku, klucząc między gośćmi, zajęci rozmową.

Octarine był drobnym kucem i nic dziwnego, że na pierwszy rzut oka wszyscy brali go za klacz. Dopiero po bliższym przyjrzeniu się można było dostrzec, że jego szczęka jest nieco mocniej zarysowana, a barki nieco szersze. Były to jednak na tyle drobne różnice, że Fluttershy nadal miałaby wątpliwości, gdyby Pinkie i Twilight nie potwierdziły jego płci. Z tego co Fluttershy pamiętała, nawet jego głos był wysoki.

\- To naprawdę spore przyjęcie – mówił Vortex. - Musiałyście się nieźle napracować.

\- To nic takiego, mój drogi – odpowiedziała Rarity. - Doskonale bawiłyśmy się przy dekorowaniu.

\- I to wszystko dla nas? Naprawdę, nie trzeba było – powiedział Octarine, tak delikatnym głosem, jak Fluttershy pamiętała.

\- Ależ to żaden problem – zapewniła Rarity.

\- Dokładnie! - dodała Pinkie. - Kocham imprezki. Każda okazja jest dobra, by jakąś urządzić!

Wreszcie dotarli do Fluttershy i Applejack. Rarity zajęła się oficjalnym przedstawieniem.

\- To nasze przyjaciółki, Fluttershy i Applejack. A oto Octarine Shine i Chaotic Vortex.

\- Miło mi was poznać – powiedziała Applejack.

\- Hejka – odpowiedział Vortex.

\- Dzień dobry – dodał Octarine. - A my się już wiedzieliśmy, prawda? - zwrócił się do Fluttershy.

\- T-tak – odpowiedziała Fluttershy. Jej pewność siebie prysnęła i znikła w obecności nowych kucyków. Całą swoją siłę woli skupiła, by zostać w miejscu i nie uciec do domu. - Widzieliśmy się w Cukrowym Kąciku.

\- Och, pamiętam! - zakrzyknął Vortex. - Stałaś z Octarine w drzwiach, po tym wstrząsie. Wepchnąłeś się na nią, prawda – trącił Octarine kopytem. - Nieładnie tak podrywać obce klacze. Zanim na kogoś wleziesz, mógłbyś chociaż zabrać ją na kolację.

\- Nikogo nie podrywałem – zaprzeczył Octarine, przewracając oczyma. - Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi – powiedział do Fluttershy. - Jego poczucie humoru zatrzymało się gdzieś na etapie gimnazjum. Tylko sprośne żarty i i głupie psikusy krążą mu po głowie.

\- Ale i tak mnie kochasz – powiedział Vortex trzepocząc do niego rzęsami.

Octarine nie potwierdził, ale też nie zaprzeczył. Właściwie, puścił komentarz mimo uszu, a rozmowa trwała dalej.

\- Octarine i Vortex zamówili stałą dostawę słodyczy i ciast z Cukrowego Kącika do ich czytelni – poinformowała Pinkie.

\- Tak, chcemy, żeby nasi goście mogli poczuć się jak w domu – wyjaśnił Octarine. - Usiąść przy dobrej książce, napić się kawy czy herbaty, zjeść ciastko. Zastanawiamy się nad organizacją klubu książki i wieczorków literackich, ale to z czasem.

\- Chcemy też promować twórczość własną kucyków – dodał z zapałem Vortex. - Nie tylko piśmienniczą. Obrazy, robótki ręczne, rzeźby! Każdy będzie mógł się pochwalić czymś, co stworzył własnymi kopytami.

\- Suknie i stroje również? - zainteresowała się Rarity.

\- Oczywiście! Projekty, które pokazywałaś Octarine’owi są naprawdę dobre. Z chęcią urządziłbym dla ciebie jakąś wystawę u nas. Nie sądziłem tylko, że będziesz zainteresowana, skoro masz własny boutique.

\- Ależ skarbie, wystawa to zawsze świetna promocja, nawet gdy jest organizowana kilka ulic dalej od sklepu. A skoro już mowa o twórczości własnej, co powiecie na twórczość źrebiąt?

\- Jesteśmy za.

\- Moja młodsza siostra, Sweetie Belle, ostatnio zajęła się szydełkowaniem. Nie wychodzi jej to jeszcze najlepiej, ale jestem pewna, że gdyby ktoś dostrzegł jej talent, mogłaby osiągnąć wiele.

Rarity wskazała w stronę stołu, gdzie Sweetie Belle i część kucyków nadal zabawiała się zaklętym obrusem. Oczy Vortexa zabłysły. Ponownie trącił Octarine kopytkiem i gestem wskazał, by również spojrzał w tamtym kierunku.

Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Octarine parsknął śmiechem.

\- Mogliśmy się tego spodziewać – powiedział.

\- Idziemy? - zaproponował Vortex.

Jego uśmiech był szeroki i zaraźliwy. Fluttershy dostrzegła, że sama się uśmiecha, choć nie miała pojęcia czemu. Nie było powodu, żeby się uśmiechać. Natomiast miała wiele powodów by być zdezorientowana.

\- Czy coś się stało? - zapytała Applejack.

Na jej twarzy również widniał szeroko uśmiech. Fluttershy widziała jednak, że jest równie zdezorientowana. Podobnie wyglądała Rarity. Jedynie Pinkie wydawała się naturalnie szczęśliwa, ale u niej dobry humor był normalny.

\- O właśnie! Musimy was też zapoznać z Dashie i Discordem. Pójdę po nich.

W podskokach Pinkie opuściła towarzystwo.

\- Przyjaźnicie się z Discordem?

Teraz to Vortex wyglądał na zdziwionego.

\- Rozumiem, co masz na myśli – podjęła Applejack. - Ten łobuz sprawił Equestrii wiele problemów, ale teraz już stoi po dobrej stronie barykady. Fluttershy go zrehabilitowała. Nie macie czego się obawiać. A gdyby sprawiał wam problemy, zawołajcie nas. Już my przemówimy mu do rozumu.

Vortex zacisnął usta. Dla postronnego kucyka wyglądało to, jakby mocno zastanawiał się nad słowami Applejack, ale Fluttershy wiedziała lepiej. Niejednokrotnie widziała dokładnie taki sam wyraz na twarzy Discorda. Vortex bardzo, baaaardzo usilnie starał się zachować powagę, choć zbierało mu się na śmiech. Tylko co takiego śmiesznego było w słowach Applejack?

W międzyczasie Pinkie wróciła do grupy, a za nią, niczym korowód kroczyli Discord, Rainbow, a nawet Sweetie Belle. Oczy małej klaczy lśniły z podekscytowania. Pinkie musiała już powiedzieć jej o możliwej wystawie. Teraz Octarine i Vortex nie wywiną się z tego, nawet gdyby chcieli.

Discord natomiast ponownie wydawał się zły. Tym razem już nie na cały świat. Jego emocje były ukierunkowane na Octarine i Vortexa. Podejrzenie, które dręczyło Fluttershy od czasu herbatki poprzedniego wieczora nabrało mocy. Discord i nowe kucyki skądś się znali.

\- Octarine Shine i Chaotic Vortex – powiedział draconequus przeciągając słowa.

\- Dissy! - zawołał radośnie Vortex. - Kopę lat.

Octarine tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Znacie się? - zapytała Fluttershy, choć teraz nie było to już konieczne.

Discord zrozumiał jednak ukryte pytanie pod jej wypowiedzią. Fluttershy chciała wyjaśnień.

Nie tak dawno Discord był niewyobrażalnie zazdrosny o to, że Fluttershy przyjaźni się z innymi kucykami. Z kucykami, o których on nic nie wiedział. Teraz wychodziło na to, że sam miał znajomych, o których jej wcześniej nie wspomniał i patrząc na ich reakcję przyjaźnili się ze sobą dość blisko. Octarine i Vortex wydawali się bardzo szczęśliwi na widok Discorda. Discord już niekoniecznie. Jakby chciał ich ukryć przed Fluttershy. Hipokryzja żyje i ma się dobrze.

\- Spotkaliśmy się jakiś czas temu – wyjaśnił. - Nie sądziłem, że zobaczymy się ponownie.

\- Cóż, tak czy inaczej cieszę się, że masz przyjaciół poza nami.

Fluttershy położyła mu kopytko na ramieniu, by pokazać że go wspiera. Nawet jeśli Discord nie chwalił się nowymi znajomymi, cieszyła się, że poszerza swoje horyzonty.

\- To nie są moi przyjaciele – odpowiedział draconequus. - Co wy tu w ogóle robicie?

Ani Octarine, ani tym bardziej Vortex, który uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, nie wydawali się zrażeni jego zjadliwym tonem. Nawet Fluttershy zaczynała już na tym etapie tracić cierpliwość do Discorda. Jeśli to nie była przyjaźń, to klacz nie wiedziała jak to nazwać.

\- Przyjechaliśmy tu odpocząć – wyjaśnił Octarine.

\- Cały czas podróżujemy. W kółko tylko przenosimy się z miejsca na miejsce. To świetna zabawa, ale po pewnym czasie nawet podróże zaczynają się wydawać monotonne. Dlatego postanowiliśmy osiedlić się tutaj. Na kilka lat. Ponyville wydaje się takim spokojnym miejscem. Wszyscy są tu przyjacielscy i gościnni.

Ton Vortexa był lekki, słowa dźwięczały szczerością, ale było w nich coś nie w porządku. Na ostatnie zdanie położył dziwny akcent, jakby miał na myśli coś innego niż to, co powiedział. Albo jakby wcale nie cieszyło go, że Ponyville takie jest. Discord również to zauważył.

\- Przyjacielscy i gościnni? - powtórzył podejrzliwie.

\- Wszyscy – podkreślił Vortex.

I nagle, napięcie prysło. Discord zaśmiał się, a Vortex i Octarine mu zawtórowali. Fluttershy nie wiedziała, o co im chodzi. Sądząc po minach pozostałych klaczy one również nie miały pojęcia, co zaszło. To było, jakby ogiery dzieliły między sobą jakiś wewnętrzny żart.

\- Nie lubię was – powiedział Discord, gdy już skończył się śmiać. - Nie mam za co was lubić, ale przynajmniej nie jestem w tym sam. A przyjaźń okazuje się naprawdę świetna, jeśli tylko znajdziesz odpowiednią osobę.

Discord objął Fluttershy ramieniem. Klacz zarumieniła się, ale poczuła także dumę. Rzadko kiedy ktoś chwalił się przyjaźnią z nią, gdy miał także kogoś takiego jak Twilight czy Pinkie za przyjaciółki. Discord zawsze potrafił sprawić, że czuła się wyjątkowo.

Napięcie sytuacji zostało rozładowane. Wszyscy westchnęli cicho z ulgą. Rozmowa mogła wrócić do oryginalnego tematu. Zwłaszcza, że Rarity bardzo chciała pochwalić się twórczością swojej siostry.

\- To Sweetie Belle – przedstawiła młodą klacz. - W wolnych chwilach szydełkuje. Na stole z przekąskami leży jej obrus.

\- Ulepszyłem go trochę. - Discord mrugnął porozumiewawczo do ogierów.

\- Chętnie go obejrzymy – zapewnił Vortex.

\- Cześć wszystkim! - Twilight dołączyła niespodziewanie do grupy. - Wybaczcie, dopiero teraz zobaczyłam, że już tu jesteście – zwróciła się do Octarine i Vortexa.

Wraz z Twilight pojawili się Spike i Starlight. Spike żuł coś, a w szponach trzymał talerz ze słodyczami.

\- Tak czy inaczej bardzo cieszę się, że was widzę. Szczerze mówiąc, sprawdziłam twój znaczek, Octarine. Niewiele kucyków może pochwalić się starożytnym symbolem magii na boku. Chciałam zapytać, co mógłbyś mi powiedzieć na temat magii pegazów.

Oczy Twilight lśniły z ciekawości. Octarine spojrzał na swój bok i przyjrzał się znaczkowi, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. Mina Twilight nieco zrzedła. Może ogier wcale nie wiedział, co symbolizuje jego znaczek. Albo oznaczał, coś innego niż wydawało się Twilight.

\- Chcesz rozmawiać o magii? - upewnił się.

\- Magii pegazów – potwierdziła Twilight.

\- To znak, że mam się wycofać – powiedział cicho Vortex. - Sweetie Belle, pokażesz mi ten obrus? Dissy, chodź z nami.

\- Oo, tez chcę obejrzeć obrus! - zawołała Pinkie.

Rainbow poszła za nimi, nie chciała słuchać wykładu. Rarity chciała pochwalić się siostrą i jej dziełem. Spike stwierdził, że ma za mało przekąsek. I tak oto z Octarine i Twilight zostały tylko Fluttershy i Starlight. Fluttershy stwierdziła, że byłoby niegrzecznie tak po prostu sobie pójść. Starlight, natomiast, była równie ciekawa tematu, jak Twilight.

\- To co chcecie wiedzieć? - zapytał Octarine.

\- Wszystko – odpowiedziała Twilight. Zaśmiała się przy tym, jakby to był żart, ale było oczywiste, że mówi całkiem poważnie.

Octarine zaczął więc opowiadać.

Później, Fluttershy niewiele zapamiętała z tego wywodu. Z grubsza, Octarine powiedział to, co Fluttershy słyszała już wcześniej w bibliotece. Skrzydła pegazów są za małe, by je udźwignąć – magia. Kontrola pogody – magia. Chodzenie po chmurach – magia. Pegazy są w stanie lepiej przewidzieć pogodę, są odporniejsze na zmianę warunków atmosferycznych, a te naprawdę blisko magii potrafią dokonywać rzeczy pozornie niemożliwych, jak przebicie bariery dźwięku. Podobno rozumieją ‘co mówi wiatr’, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć.

Fluttershy starała się słuchać wykładu, z czystej uprzejmości. Jednak dużo zwrotów technicznych, których używali rozmówcy, było dla niej zwyczajnie niezrozumiałych i klacz w końcu się poddała. Zaczęła błądzić wzrokiem po otoczeniu.

Kucyki bawiły się na przyjęciu znakomicie. Nikt nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na pojawienie się Octarine i Vortexa, pomimo tego, że impreza była urządzona głównie dla nich. Większość zajęta była plotkowaniem i pałaszowaniem ciastek.

Discord i reszta grupy stali przy stole z przekąskami. Vortex oglądał dzieło Sweetie Belle z każdej strony, jak prawdziwy krytyk. Od czasu do czasu rzucił w stronę małej klaczy jakąś uwagą. Sweetie Belle chłonęła każde jego słowo i przytakiwała z powagą.

Discord wyraźnie nudził się rozmową równie mocno, jak ona wykładem o magii pegazów. Po każdym zdaniu Vortexa pstrykał szponami, a z każdym pstryknięciem Sweetie Belle i Vortex zamieniali się miejscami, pozornie nawet tego nie zauważając. Rainbow i Pinkie zwijały się ze śmiechu. Tylko Rarity wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar go skarcić. Jednak zanim do tego doszło, Vortex przerwał swoją przemowę i rzucił stróżką magii w stronę Discorda. Na głowie draconequusa pojawiło się afro.

Discord obmacał swoją nową fryzurę i uśmiechnął się. Był to złowróżbny uśmiech, który oświadczał wszem i wobec, że przyjął wyzwanie.

Vortex odłożył obrus na stół. Stanął w lekkim rozkroku naprzeciw Discorda, który przyjął podobną pozę. Przygotowywali się do pojedynku.

Wokół nich utworzył się krąg głodnych rozrywki kucyków. Nie miało znaczenia, że Discord kiedyś był ich wrogiem, a Vortrexa praktycznie nie znali. Czekali na pokaz. Wiwatowali zagrzewając przeciwników do walki na psikusy.

Fluttershy nie zauważyła nawet, że dyskusja na temat magii pegazów ucichła. Zorientowała się dopiero, gdy Octarine stanął koło niej i zapytał:

\- Co oni tam wyprawiają?

\- Chyba pojedynek – odpowiedziała Fluttershy.

Octarine przykrył twarz kopytkiem.

\- Oczywiście. Nie ma szans na spędzenie spokojnie wieczoru, gdy chaos jest w okolicy.

\- Discord odwiedza Ponyville tylko raz na tydzień – powiedziała Fluttershy obronnym tonem.

\- Miałem na myśli ich oboje – wyjaśnił Octarine. - Chaotic Vortex, samo imię obiecuje już wiele. A jego znaczek to symbol chaosu. Ma to we krwi. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co osiągną razem z Discordem.

\- Niedługo się przekonamy.

Pojedynek się rozpoczął. Discord pstryknął palcami. Ziemia pod kopytami Vortexa stała się niestabilna, jak galareta. Ogier z trudem złapał równowagę, ale zaśmiał się radośnie, bujając się na podłożu, jak na fotelu na biegunach.

W odwecie, Vortex rzucił w Discorda kolejną wiązką magii. Tym razem trafiła go w pierś. Do afro na głowie dołączyła nienaturalnie owłosiona klata z warkoczami uplecionymi z futra, zakończonymi różowymi kokardkami. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy widok jest komiczny, czy może raczej obrzydliwy. Zanim Fluttershy zdążyła się zdecydować, Discord zaatakował ponownie.

Czar Discorda sprawił, że na wszystkich kopytach Vortexa pojawiły się wrotki. Kółka zakręciły się same z siebie i Vortex zrobił ósemkę wokół Rarity i Sweetie Belle, po czym odbił się od stołu i wykonał salto w powietrzu. Gdy wylądował kółka zniknęły. Vortex wydawał się trochę zamroczony, ale słysząc oklaski kucyków, pokłonił się teatralnie. Wykorzystał przy tym chwilę nieuwagi Discorda, by rzucić w niego kolejnym zaklęciem.

Tym razem Discord stał przed wszystkimi ubrany w kwiecistą sukienkę. Afro zostało związane w dwa kucyki komicznie dużymi kokardami. Dla lepszego efektu, draconequus trzymał w dłoni lizaka większego od jego głowy.

Discord ogryzł większą część lizaka, a resztę rzucił za siebie. Lizak rozpłynął się jednak w powietrzu, zamieniając przy tym w zieloną mgłę. Dym poleciał prosto na Vortexa atakując go łaskotkami. Ogier upadł na ziemię śmiejąc się histerycznie. Zebranie wokół kucyki zawtórowały mu chórem.

Fluttershy obserwowała wszystko z fascynacją. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, żeby Discord bawił się w ten sposób. Nie miał z kim. A teraz wydawał się taki rozluźniony. Taki szczęśliwy. Jego magia nie krzywdziła kucyków, a dawała im rozrywkę, której wszyscy tak łaknęli. Chyba po raz pierwszy mieszkańcy Ponyville docenili piękno chaosu.

Octarine stojący obok niej uśmiechał się pobłażliwie.

\- Jest stary jak świat, a zachowuje się jak dziecko – skomentował z czułością.

\- Discord nie jest lepszy. Ale przynajmniej dobrze się bawią.

\- Tak. Od kiedy się przeprowadziliśmy nie pozwalałem Vortexowi tak szaleć. Byłem zmęczony, a trzeba było przygotować czytelnię do otwarcia i karciłem go za wszelkie psoty, choć wyraźnie potrzebował tego, aby się odstresować. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy tu przyjechaliśmy wydaje się naprawdę szczęśliwy.

Fluttershy rozumiała, co Octarine ma na myśli. Sama miała ten problem z Discordem. W domu pozwalała mu na wszystko i draconequus czuł się swobodnie w jej towarzystwie. Jednak, gdy tylko wychodzili do miasta musiała go pilnować. Nie mogła mu pozwolić na sianie chaosu. Drobne czary, na które przymykała oko nie wystarczały mu. Teraz dawał upust swoim popędom i Fluttershy cieszyła się jego szczęściem.

\- Musimy pozwalać im się razem bawić, od czasu do czasu – zdecydowała Fluttershy.

\- Koniecznie – zgodził się Octarine, po czym się zaśmiał. - Słodka Celestio, brzmimy jak jakieś nadopiekuńcze mamuśki.

Fluttershy również się parsknęła śmiechem. Do tej pory nie spotkała nikogo, kto w pełni zrozumiałby związek jej i Discorda. Jej przyjaciółki próbowały, ale widziały głównie chaos nie do opanowania. Nie rozumiały, że zachowanie Discorda to nie tylko jego zachcianki, ale część jego osobowości. Bez chaosu Discord nie byłby sobą. Octarine miał Vortexa, który był podobny do Discorda niczym dawno zaginiony brat.

W spojrzeniu Octarine Fluttershy widziała, że akceptuje Vortexa całego takiego, jakim jest. Nawet jeśli czasem działa mu na nerwy. Fluttershy czuła dokładnie to samo do Discorda.

A co do samego Discorda? Bawił się wyśmienicie. Mógł wreszcie popuścić wodze fantazji, bez obawy, że zostanie źle odebrany. Z Vortexem radośnie rzucali w siebie zaklęciami, wzajemnie śmiejąc się z uzyskanych efektów. Ich dobry humor udzielił się kucykom wokół. Nikt nie narzekał na zniszczony kawałek ziemi – Fluttershy zanotowała sobie w pamięci, by poprosić Discorda o przywrócenie go do porządku później, - nikomu nie przeszkadzała magia chaosu fruwająca w powietrzu. Przyszli na przyjęcie się bawić, a jednorożec i draconequus dostarczali im wyśmienitej rozrywki.

Kto wie ile czasu zająłby ich pojedynek. Ani przeciwnicy, ani widownia nie dawali żadnych oznak znudzenia. Natura miała jednak inne plany. Ziemią poruszył kolejny wstrząs.

Fluttershy natychmiast przywarła do ziemi zakrywając głowę kopytami. Kilka ziemskich kucyków i jednorożców poszła w jej ślady. Pegazy, w tym stojący obok niej Octarine, poderwały się do lotu i zawisły nad ziemią.

Wstrząs trwał zaledwie kilka chwil. Był dłuższy od poprzednich. Zdecydowanie dłuższy. Fluttershy myślała, że nigdy się nie skończy. Ale trwał tylko kilka sekund. To jej strach wydłużył go w nieskończoność.

Gdy ustał, klacz odetchnęła z ulgą. Odsłoniła głowę i rozejrzała się wokół.

Nie dostrzegła żadnych zniszczeń. Może kilka za słabo przymocowanych girland spadło z latarni. Ptaki poderwały się do lotu, ale już lądowały na gałęziach drzew kontynuując swój śpiew. Octarine nadal wisiał w powietrzu. Wyglądał dziwnie, choć Fluttershy nie potrafiła powiedzieć, na czym ta dziwność polega. Czując na sobie wzrok klaczy, wylądował obok niej lekko.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, jego głos trząsł się nieznacznie.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Fluttershy stając na niepewnych nogach.

Spojrzała za Discordem, ale ten już szybował w jej kierunku.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał, zanim jeszcze do niej dotarł.

\- Nic a nic.

Mimo zapewnienia, Discord złapał ją delikatnie, uniósł i obejrzał z każdej strony. Dopiero, gdy na własne oczy zobaczył, że jest cała i zdrowa odstawił ją na miejsce.

Vortex, który przybiegł za nim, zlustrował Octarine od stóp do głów. Pegaz odwdzięczył się tym samym. Oboje usatysfakcjonowani, że nikomu nic się nie stało, odwrócili się do pozostałych.

Twilight, Spike i Starlight, którzy obserwowali wcześniej pojedynek z boku, dołączyli do grupy.

\- To zdecydowanie nie są normalne wstrząsy – powiedziała Twilight. - Musimy to zbadać czym prędzej. Stają się coraz dłuższe i silniejsze. Niedługo mogą się okazać naprawdę niebezpieczne.

\- Zgadzam się – powiedziała Starlight. - Po powrocie zajrzę jeszcze raz do biblioteki. Wcześniej szukałyśmy informacji na ten temat raczej pobieżnie. Mogłyśmy coś przeoczyć.

Dobry humor prysł, jak pęknięty balon. Wszystkie kucyki było roztrzęsione i nie miały już nastroju na dalszą zabawę. Jednakże, ponieważ Pinkie była główną organizatorką imprezy, nie było mowy o tym, aby skończyła się ona wcześniej.

Różowa klacz wskoczył na stół z przekąskami, umiejętnie omijając ciasta i ciasteczka, po czym zaczerpnęła tchu.

\- A teraz, aby uczcić przybycie Octarine Shine’a i Chaotic Vortexa do Ponyville – krzyknęła, - nasza miejscowa gwiazda, Rainbow Dash, wykona popisowy przelot nad naszymi głowami! Zachęcam spojrzeć w niebo, by nie przegapić tego fantastycznego pokazu!

Fluttershy uniosła głowę. Rainbow Dash leciała już nad nimi z zawrotną szybkością. Koziołkowała w powietrzu, robiła pętle, spadała tylko by poderwać się w ostatniej chwili do dalszego lotu. Jej grzywa i ogon pozostawiały za sobą ślad tęczy.

Kucyki wzdychały, wiwatowały, wstrzymywały oddech we właściwych momentach. Wstrząs został zapomniany, jego wspomnienie zamazane pięknym widokiem.

Gdy Rainbow Dash wylądowała, powitał ją głośny aplauz.

* * *

 Po wszystkim zabawa trwała w najlepsze, aż do północy. Gdy małe źrebiątka poszły już spać, Applejack otworzyła beczkę prawdziwego cydru z alkoholem i wszyscy mieli okazję się poczęstować.

Fluttershy wróciła do domu w szampańskim nastroju, nucąc pod nosem i klucząc kopytkami. Wypiła tylko jeden kufel, ale to w zupełności jej wystarczyło, by zaczęła tracić równowagę. Miała słabą głowę.

Angel dawno już spał, podobnie jak pozostałe zwierzęta. Fluttershy położyła się do łóżka i przykryła kołdrą.

Dzień był dobry, pomimo paru wstrząsów i kłótni Discorda ze Starligt – nadal się nie pogodzili, ale Fluttershy upewni się, że porozmawiają w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni. Następny zapowiadał się równie ciekawie. Octarine i Vortex zaprosili ich wszystkich na otwarcie swojej czytelni. Obiecali nawet darmowy poczęstunek ciastem z Cukrowego Kącika. Discord ponownie obiecał za nich oboje, że się zjawią. Tym razem Fluttershy postanowiła poczekać na niego w swojej chatce.

Octarine i Vortex okazali się miłymi kucykami. Fluttershy bardzo cieszyła się, że ich poznała. Dzięki Vortexowi Discord miał z kim się bawić, a Octarine rozumiał Fluttershy. Chociaż było w nim coś dziwnego. Klacz nie wiedziała tylko, co takiego.

Zmarszczyła nosek. Tak, coś bardzo dziwnego było w pegazie. Czy to było coś, co zrobił? Coś, co powiedział? Fluttershy w pamięci przeanalizowała zachowanie ogiera. Na pierwszy plan wybiło się wspomnienie wstrząsu. Octarine poderwał się do lotu – naturalne zachowanie u pegaza. Ale gdy klacz spojrzała na niego, wiedziała że coś jest nie w porządku.

Dopiero teraz, leżąc w ciemności w swoim łóżku, Fluttershy odkryła co było nie tak. Wcześniej było zbyt przejęta trzęsieniem ziemi, by to zauważyć. Teraz nie mogła uwierzyć, że to zignorowała.

Octarine zawisł w powietrzu. Nie machał skrzydłami. Po protu unosił się o kilkadziesiąt centymetrów, jak zawieszony w pustce balon. Jego włosy powiewały na nieistniejącym wietrze, jakby znajdował się pod wodą.

To nie był lot pegaza. Zdecydowanie. Fluttershy wiedziała, jak wygląda lot pegaza. Co zrobił więc Octarine? Jak tego dokonał? Czy była to magia pegaza, o której rozmawiali z Twilight? Czy dogłębne zrozumienie tematu pozwalało mu na takie czyny?

To mogło być wyjaśnienie, choć Fluttershy szczerze w nie wątpiła. Tylko co ona mogła z tym zrobić? Odpowiedź brzmiała ‘nic’. Poza tym to, że Octarine nie latał jak zwykły pegaz wcale nic nie znaczyło, prawda?


	3. Wielkie otwarcie czytelni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaczyna się robić poważnie!
> 
> Część rozdziału napisana z punktu widzenia Discorda.

Rankiem Fluttershy obudził kolejny wstrząs. Nie spodziewała się tego, choć powoli przestawało ją to dziwić. Miała nadzieję, że Twilight, Księżniczka Celestia albo Sunburst szybką odnajdą przyczynę i sposób na powstrzymanie takich wydarzeń. Biedna klacz wiedziała, że nie zniesie dłużej tego typu pobudek.

Tym razem z półek spadło kilka rzeczy, które postawiła za blisko krawędzi. Na szczęście stłukła się tylko jedna filiżanka. Reszta bezpiecznie wylądowała na podłodze i Fluttershy uwinęła się dość szybko ze sprzątaniem.

Discord pojawił się u niej niedługo po tym, jak nakarmiła wszystkie zwierzęta.

\- Żebyś mi znowu nie uciekła - powiedział.

Do otwarcia czytelni, które zaplanowano na południe, zostało jeszcze sporo czasu. Fluttershy urządziła im więc herbatkę, jak ją zwykle pijali podczas wizyt Discorda. Ponieważ ostatnio wiele się działo, Discord opowiedział jej czym zajmował się przez kilka ostatnich dni, gdy akurat nie było go w Ponyville. Okazało się, że jego misja w lesie, o której wspomniał ostatnim razem, miała związek z grasującą gdzieś na obrzeżach Equestrii hydrą, która atakowała jedną z mniejszych wiosek. Discord opowiedział jej, jak heroicznie pokonał potwora, po czym zagnał go bardziej w głąb lasu, gdzie nie zaszkodziłby innym kucykom.

Poza tym, w Equestrii działo się wiele rzeczy, o których Fluttershy nie miała pojęcia. Wątpiła, by nawet Twilight wiedziała o wszystkim, co się dzieje. W Ponyville nie było tego widać, ale z tego, co mówił Discord wynikało, że zwierzęta – zwłaszcza te o usposobieniu magicznym – zachowywały się niespokojnie. Manticory, z natury samotnicy, zbijały się w stada. Owocowe wampiry zbierały jeszcze niedojrzałe jabłka i gruszki tworząc z nich zapasy, choć dopiero zaczynało się lato. Węże morskie zawędrowały na dno mórz i oceanów przygotowując się do snu. A to było tylko kilka z przypadków wymienionych przez Discorda. Jego opowieść poważnie zaniepokoiła Fluttershy.

\- Myślisz, że może mieć to jakiś związek z tymi wstrząsami? - zapytała.

\- To prawdopodobne – przyznał Discord. - Choć pewnie nie dowiemy się wiele, póki nie odkryjemy ich przyczyny. Dużo osób zajmuje się tym tematem, ale nikt nie potrafi powiedzieć nic konkretnego.

\- Żyjesz już tak długo, nie spotkałeś się z niczym podobnym?

Discord zastanowił się. Fluttershy rzadko widziała go tak poważnym. To wreszcie dało jej do zrozumienia, że problem może być dużo większy niż początkowo się jej wydawało.

\- Musisz pamiętać, że przez długi czas byłem zaklęty w kamieniu – powiedział w końcu. - Wiedziałem i słyszałem, co dzieje się wokół mnie, ale wiele rzeczy mogło mi umknąć. Zanim pokonały mnie Luna z Celestią nie za bardzo zwracałem uwagę na dziwne wydarzenia poza tymi, które sam spowodowałem. Jeśli Equestria się wtedy trzęsła, zapewne było to z mojej winy. Pamiętam natomiast trzęsienia ziemi, które miały miejsce, gdy byłem jeszcze młodym ogierem.

Fluttershy nadstawiła uszy. Discord rzadko mówił o swojej przeszłości, żeby nie powiedzieć nigdy. Fluttershy uznała to za drażliwy temat, dlatego sama nie pytała. Nigdy nie spotkała stworzenia podobnego do Discorda i nie wiedziała, czy jest jedynym przedstawicielem draconequusa, bo więcej ich nigdy nie było, czy dlatego, że reszta wymarła. Wolała nie rozdrapywać starych ran, nawet tylko przypadkiem.

\- Nie zawsze byłem awatarem chaosu. Kiedyś żyłem jak każdy inny kucyk i mieszkałem w wiosce podobnej do Ponyville. Wszyscy byli tam tak przeraźliwie uprzejmi i słodcy, jak tutaj. Potwornie mnie to nudziło. Pewnego dnia wioskę zaczęły nawiedzać trzęsienia ziemi. Były znacznie silniejsze niż te, których doświadczamy dzisiaj i trwały dłużej, dlatego nie jestem pewien, czy mamy do czynienia z tym samym zjawiskiem. W każdym razie wszyscy mieli pełne kopyta roboty, by doprowadzić wioskę do porządku po każdym trzęsieniu, co było niesamowicie męczące. Trzęsienie, sprzątanie, trzęsienie, sprzątanie, trzęsienie, i tak w kółko i kółko. Potrzebowałem czegoś nowego. Zostałem awatarem chaosu, ponieważ chciałem uciec od tej monotonii. Nie wiem, co później stało się z wioską. Jakoś szczególnie mnie to nie interesowało, gdy miałem do dyspozycji tak potężną magię, a cała Equestria była moim placem zabaw. Zresztą, to było dawno – dodał znacznie lżejszym tonem. - Mogę źle pamiętać. Ten cały Sunburst, o którym mi opowiadałaś ma lepsze szanse odkrycia co się dzieje niż ja, skoro cały czas siedzi z pyszczkiem w książkach.

Discord uznał temat za zakończony. Tyle było oczywiste. Ale Fluttershy miała pytania! Skoro już się otworzył, byłoby grzechem przepuścić taka okazję.

\- Nie zawsze byłeś duchem chaosu? - zapytała.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Tak samo jak Luna nie zawsze kierowała księżycem, a Celestia słońcem. Przed nimi zajmowały się tym inne kucyki, tak samo jak inne kucyki zajmowały się chaosem przede mną. Było też okresy, gdy nikt tego nie robił, bo nie było takiej potrzeby. Takie rzeczy zazwyczaj są samowystarczalne. Gdyby Celestia zaspała, słońce wstałoby samo o odpowiedniej porze bez jej pomocy. Gdy byłem zaklęty w kamieniu, Pinkie była równie spontaniczna, co teraz. Nasze istnienie po prostu pomaga siłom natury znaleźć swój kierunek i dotrzeć do miejsc, do których normalnie nie miałyby dostępu. Wasze misje przyjaźni są tego doskonałym przykładem. Zanim Twilight została Księżniczką Przyjaźni kucyki radziły sobie całkiem nieźle bez niej. Jednak dopiero teraz, z waszą pomocą, przyjaźń pojawia się w miejscach, gdzie panowała niezgoda. Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi? Jako awatary naszą misją jest rozprzestrzeniać żywioły pod naszą kontrolą.

Fluttershy zaniemówiła. Znała Discorda od tak długiego czasu. Współpracowała i pomagała Twilight, od kiedy tylko pojawiła się w Ponyville. Mimo tego nie miała pojęcia, że wszyscy oni są tak ważną częścią tego świata. Ciekawe czy Twilight zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak istotną rolę odgrywa? Zapewne tak. Wiedziała wszystko. Dlatego tak bardzo się starała. Tylko Fluttershy oczywiście niczego się nie domyśliła. Czasem czuła się tak głupia.

Wyglądało na to, że Discord podchwycił o czym myślała. Przycupnął obok niej na podłodze i trącił ją ramieniem.

\- Najdroższa Fluttershy – powiedział, a jego głos był łagodny, jak pozwalał sobie na to tylko w wyjątkowych dla nich chwilach. - Nie przejmuj się. Nie wiedziałaś o tym wcześniej i co z tego? Jest tylko garstka kucyków, które zdają sobie sprawę z roli, jaką odgrywamy. Celestia i Luna, oczywiście, wszystko rozumieją. Ale jestem pewien, że Cadance i nawet Twilight nie mają pojęcia czym się zajmują. Podświadomie starają się robić wszystko, co w ich mocy, by rozprzestrzenić swój żywioł, tam gdzie tego potrzeba, choć wątpię, by robiły to świadomie. Chrysalis również, choć ona ma raczej egoistyczne pobudki.

\- Chrysalis?

\- Tak. To dość skomplikowane – zaśmiał się Discord. - Chrysalis i jej podmieńcy żywią się miłością. Pozostawiają po sobie obojętność. Jest przeciwieństwem Cadance. Nie próbowała zająć jej miejsca bez powodu. Bo, widzisz, przeciwieństwem miłości nie jest nienawiść, a obojętność. Tak jak Luna jest nocą dla dnia Celesti, tym samym jest Chrysalis dla Cadance.

\- Czy każdy z żywiołów ma swój odpowiednik? - zapytała Fluttershy.

Chciała wiedzieć. Musiała wiedzieć. Jeżeli każdy miał swoje przeciwieństwo, to czy dla chaosu Discorda żył gdzieś ogier lub klacz, która rządziła porządkiem? Jeśli tak, to gdzie? Jaki mieli ze sobą związek? Czy, jak Chrysalis i Cadance byli przeciwnikami, czy może jak Luna i Celestia żyli w harmonii? Dlaczego Discord nigdy nie powiedział jej nic na ten temat?

Ale mówił jej teraz. Być może była pierwszą osobą, której to wszystko tłumaczył. Była mu tak bliską osobą, że chciał się podzielić z nią tą wiedzą i swoim brzemieniem, jako awatarem chaosu.

\- Wszystko ma swój odpowiednik – powiedział. - Ale, jak mówiłem, nie wszystko ma swój awatar. Często nie jest potrzebny. W Equestrii jest mało chaosu, dlatego tu jestem. Ale porządku jest tu w bród. Nie potrzebuje powiernika. I nawet lepiej – zaśmiał się. - Nie wiem, czy zniósłbym obecność kogoś, kto nie potrafi myśleć o niczym innym, jak absolutny ład. Twilight i te jej listy wystarcza mi za dziesięć takich kucyków. Poza tym, chyba już czas się zbierać – dodał.

Fluttershy spojrzała na zegar. Godzina oficjalnego otwarcia czytelni zbliżała się nieubłaganie. Nie chciała kończyć rozmowy, ale jeśli szybko nie wyjdą, będą spóźnieni.

\- Masz rację. Musimy iść.

Po raz ostatni upewniła się, że miska Angela jest pełna, podobnie jak paśniki. Ptaki dostały więcej ziarna i kukurydzy niż zwykle za występ poprzedniego dnia i nadal wszystkiego nie przejadły. Fluttershy mogła spokojnie opuścić dom, nie martwiąc się, że jej przyjaciele będą głodować.

Discord całą drogę próbował opowiadać jej kawały. Większość z nich była albo bardzo nieodpowiednia – Fluttershy nauczyła się je ignorować, pewna że Discord opowiada je tylko po to, by wywołać w niej reakcję – lub zwyczajnie niezrozumiała dla klaczy – czym jest samochód? Skąd Discord brał takie słowa?

Fluttershy nastawiała się psychicznie na kolejny dzień wśród innych kucyków. Ostatnio zdarzało jej się to nader często. Była przyzwyczajona tylko do towarzystwa zwierząt, zaczęło ją męczyć to ciągłe przebywanie wśród innych. Nie mogła jednak odmówić zaproszeniu Octarine i Vortexa. Zwłaszcza, że Discord zgodził się za nich zanim zdążyła chociaż otworzyć usta. Poza tym, Pinkie, Applejack i Rarity pracowały jeszcze o tej porze, a Rainbow Dash miała trening, więc z przyjaciółek na otwarcie miała się wybrać tylko ona i Twilight. Twilight miała zabrać ze sobą Spike’a i Starlight. Była to doskonała okazja, by przekonać Discorda do spokojnej rozmowy ze Starlight. Nawet jeśli nie zostaną przyjaciółmi, będzie dobrze jeśli nie będą też wrogami.

Czytelnia znajdowała się po drugiej stronie Ponyville, w budynku po dawno opuszczonym pubie. Octarine i Vortex odwalili kawał świetnej roboty remontując ją. Wyglądała, jak świeżo postawiona. Vortex stał w wejściu i radośnie witał pierwszych gości.

\- Dissy, Fluttershy! Witojcie w noszych skromnych progach, panoćki – powiedział i zaśmiał się w własnego żartu. - Właźcie do środka, póki jeszcze mamy ciasto. Przyszło znacznie więcej kucyków, niż się tego spodziewaliśmy i Octarine ma kopyta pełne roboty. Wątpię, żebyśmy później mieli taki ruch. To darmowe jedzenie przyciąga kucyki, jak muchy.

Vortex praktycznie wepchnął ich do środka.

W wystroju od razu dało się poczuć kopytko Rarity. Na powierzchniach płaskich, takich jak stoły czy krzesła, dominowały pastelowe i delikatne w dotyku materiały, które sprawiały, że pomieszczenie wyglądało przytulnie domowo. Blasku dodawały mozaiki ze lśniących kamieni zawieszone w ramkach na ścianach. Spod sufitu zwisały gustowne żyrandole, a na półkach pod ścianami stały piękne kandelabry – obecnie nie zaświecone, ale gotowe do użytku.

Jak to w czytelni, nikt nie zapomniał o najważniejszym. Setki, tysiące książek spoczywały na rzędach półek w głębi pomieszczenia. Fluttershy tylko przelotnie rzuciła na nie okiem, ale od razu zauważyła, że ktoś starannie posegregował je według gatunku, a później nazwiska autora, jak dzielono książki w bibliotekach.

Pod jedną ze ścian urządzono kącik ze słodyczami. Za szybką pięknie prezentowała się wystawa z ciastami, ciasteczkami i babeczkami. Za nią stały ekspresy do kawy z całym asortymentem syropów, by osłodzić jej smak oraz kuferek z szerokim wyborem herbat, dla osób, które nie przepadają za kofeiną. Octarine stał za ladą, gotowy do obsłużenia gości. Podobnie jak Vortex rozpromienił się na widok Fluttershy i Discorda. Przywitał ich równie radośnie, ale znacznie ciszej, by nie przeszkadzać zaczytanym kucykom.

Większość stolików była zajęta i Octarine wyglądał na zmęczonego obsługą, ale jednocześnie uradowanego sukcesem dnia otwarcia.

\- Cieszę się, że przyszliście. Odłożyłem dla was ciasto, dobrze że się nie zmarnuje.

\- Obiecaliśmy, że się zjawimy – przypomniał Discord. - Dla ciasta jestem w stanie zrobić wiele rzeczy. Z kremem?

\- Z kremem.

Octarine podał im po talerzyku z czekoladowym ciastem z wiśniami.

\- Torcik szwarcwaldzki? Nie ograniczacie się. Przynajmniej nie muszę skakać dla niego przez portale.

Był to kolejny żart, którego Fluttershy nie zrozumiała, ale Octarine zaśmiał się. Zadowolony z efektu Discord zgarnął z lady poczęstunek i połknął ciasto razem z talerzem.

\- Ujdzie – skwitował, a to znaczyło, że ciasto mu smakowało.

\- Możecie iść usiąść i wziąć jakieś książki. To w końcu czytelnia. Zapewniamy zakładki. Za herbatę i kawę płaci się po jednaj monecie i macie zapewnioną stałą dolewkę, póki tu jesteście. Za syropy i herbaty smakowe należy zapłacić dodatkowo i za każdym razem. Chyba niczego nie pominąłem?

\- W razie pytań się zgłosimy – zapewniła go Fluttershy.

Nie chciała zawracać mu dłużej głowy. Zdążyła się ustawić za nią kolejka kucyków, które chciały dolewki.

Twilight siedziała przy stoliku pod oknem. Machała do nich zapraszająco. Fluttershy, z Discordem na ogonie, przyłączyli się nie niej. Przy stoliku nie było jednak dość krzeseł dla dodatkowych kucyków, ale Discord zmaterializował dla nich dodatkowe fotele.

Twilight miała przed sobą książkę, otwartą na pierwszych stronach. Obok niej siedział Spike ze stertą komiksów z serii ‘X-ponies’. Dalsze fotele zajmowali Starlight i, ku zaskoczeniu Fluttershy, Sunburst, oboje pochyleni nad tomami o magii i historii Equestrii.

\- Sunburst przyjechał do Ponyville, żeby pomóc nam w badaniach – wyjaśniła Twilight. - Okazuje się, ze Kryształowe Królestwo doświadcza podobnych wstrząsów dokładnie o tej samej godzinie. Wysłałam zapytanie do Księżniczki Celestii, czy w Canterlot sytuacja wygląda podobnie. Jeżeli wstrząsy są identyczne wszędzie, w całej Equestrii, problem może być znacznie bardziej poważny niż się nam to wydawało na początku. Sunburst i Starlight przeszukują kroniki, by zobaczyć, czy wcześniej nie wydarzyło się nic podobnego. Sama przeglądam dzienniki Starswirla. Czytałam je już wiele razy i nigdy nie zauważyłam, by odnosił się do trzęsień, ale mogłam coś przeoczyć.

Jakby dla podkreślenia wagi sytuacji ziemia zatrzęsła się. Był to już dzisiaj trzeci raz. Fluttershy zaskoczyła ze stolika i przylgnęła do ziemi, ale pozostałe kucyki już zaczynały się do tego przyzwyczajać. Większość nawet nie przerwała czytania, tylko przytrzymała brzęczące filiżanki i talerze, by nie spadły ze stołu.

\- T-ten wstrząs był o sekundę dłuższy od poprzedniego – powiedział Sunburst, poprawiając nerwowo pelerynę.

Fluttershy zdążyła zapomnieć, jak potrafił się stresować w towarzystwie. Rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia w kierunku Discorda. Draconequus przewrócił oczyma i zapadł się głębiej w fotel.

\- Przyszliśmy tu na herbatkę, czy mówić o potencjalnym zniszczeniu Equestrii?

\- Discord, to poważny temat – skarciła go Fluttershy.

\- I nikt nie mówi o zniszczeniu Equestrii – zaprotestowała Twilight. - Ale jeśli tak uważasz, to sprawa staje się tylko bardziej pilna. Skąd ten pomysł?

\- Tak tylko powiedziałem. Nie uważam, żeby Equestria była w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie ma powodu, żeby tak sądzić.

\- To nie strasz kuców – powiedziała Starlight.

Discord westchnął tylko ciężko. Wymamrotał pod nosem coś w stylu ‘pożartować nie można’ i wcisnął się w fotel jeszcze głębiej. Na tyle głęboko, że przesiąkł przez materiał i wyciekł po drugiej stronie. Pozbierał się z podłogi i zwrócił się do Fluttershy.

\- Idę pomęczyć trochę Vortexa. Jeżeli postanowicie zmienić temat na zabawniejszy, to mnie zawołaj. Papatki.

Jak wąż prześlizgnął się po podłodze między stolikami i kopytami, prosto do wyjścia.

\- I słusznie – skwitowała Starlight. - Doprawdy nie rozumiem, czemu się z nim zadajecie.

\- Zazwyczaj jest znacznie przyjemniejszym towarzystwem. - Fluttershy czuła potrzebę obrony Discorda. - Wstrząsy niepokoją również jego, ale nie lubi tego przyznawać.

\- Niepokoją nas wszystkich – zgodziła się Twilight. - Ale wiemy o nich tyle, co nic. Póki czegoś nie znajdziemy, nie będziemy w stanie nic zaradzić.

Wszyscy musieli przyznać jej rację. Starlight, Twilight i Sunburst wrócili do lektury. Spike nie podniósł nawet głowy znad komiksu. Fluttershy sama postanowiła sięgnąć po jakąś książkę. Opuściła na chwilę stół i udała się między półki. Gdy już coś wybrała dla siebie, zahaczyła o ladę czytelni, by odebrać zakładkę dla siebie.

Octarine miał chwilowy przestój w klientach. Korzystając z okazji zawzięcie polerował świeżo umyte filiżanki i talerzyki. Na widok Fluttershy przestał i podszedł ją obsłużyć.

\- Co dla ciebie?

\- Mówiłeś coś o zakładkach?

\- Ależ oczywiście. Są tu w koszyczku. Możesz wybierać do woli.

Koszyczek stał obok kasy, po brzegi wypełniony barwnymi zakładkami Większość była kupiona, ale niektóre były ręcznie robione i wyglądały dość… ciekawie, ujmując to delikatnie.

\- Czy to piasek?

Octarine nawet nie podniósł wzroku.

\- Tak – przyznał . - Gdy segregowałem książki, Vortex się nudził. Wybitnie. Przekładał mi wszystko z miejsca na miejsce. Nie chciał pomóc, a ja nawet nie pytałem, bo znając go tylko wszystko by pomieszał. I tak mieszał książki, gdy nie patrzyłem. Żeby go czymś zająć dałem mu wycinanki i klej, żeby porobił trochę zakładek. Niektóre ozdobił piaskiem, inne skorupkami. Zniszczył jeden z obrusów, bo podobał mu się kolor i chciał taką zakładkę. Z drugiej strony, przynajmniej zajęło go to na kilka godzin.

\- Discord też ma tendencję do psucia rzeczy. Rozbił mi kiedyś lampę. Naprawił ją, ale nie wyglądała już jak poprzednio. Odtworzył ją na swoje podobieństwo. Działa do dzisiaj i nawet czasem jej używam. Mały Discord stoi przy moim łóżku.

\- To nawet urocze – Octarine uśmiechnął się. - Jak ci się z nim żyje?

\- Odwiedza mnie tylko raz na tydzień, choć ostatnio bywa tu częściej. To naprawdę świetny ogier, jeśli poznać go bliżej, ale niewiele kucyków daje mu szansę. On zresztą sam nie daje im szansy. Robi się straszliwie złośliwy, wręcz nieprzyjemny przy obcych. Ale z Vortexem dogaduje się świetnie.

Octarine zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Znaliśmy się już wcześniej, choć tylko przelotnie. Poza tym, mówiłem ci, oboje są po jednych pieniądzach. Z ich drygiem do chaosu mogą być tylko największymi wrogami lub najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Cieszę się, że skończyli, jako to drugie.

Drzwi czytelni otworzyły się. Przez próg przeszli Vortex i Discord. Radosnym krokiem zmierzali wprost do lady.

\- Nie miałeś witać gości?

\- Minął już dobry kwadrans od kiedy pojawili się ostatni – odparł Vortex.

\- Fluttershy i Discord przyszli tu góra pięć minut temu.

\- To cała wieczność – uparł się ogier. Nie otwierając drzwiczek prowadzących za ladę, przecisnął się pod nimi i stanął koło Octarine’a. - Daj coś do jedzenia. Umieram z głodu. Jest jeszcze trochę ciasta?

\- Odłożyłem kawałek dla ciebie.

\- Jesteś kochany – Vortex cmoknął drugiego ogiera w czubek głowy i zanurkował po ciasto. Wyłonił się tryumfalnie z talerzem i postawił go na ladzie. - Przynajmniej nie muszę skakać przez portale, żeby je dostać.

Octarine i Discord spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Vortex zadowolony z kawału zaczął pochłaniać tort, nieświadomy faktu, że powtórzył tekst Discorda niemal słowo w słowo. Fluttershy nadal nie rozumiała żartu.

\- Też chcę kawałek.

Discord pstryknął szponami i ciasto rozmnożyło się na 3 dodatkowe talerze – jeden dla niego, jeden dla Fluttershy i ostatni dla Octarine, co bardzo zdziwiło ogiera. Po krótkim namyśle dodał do aranżacji jeszcze kandelabr z zapalonymi świecami, a wokół nich przyciemnił pomieszczenie.

\- Cudownie – skomentował swoją pracę. - Teraz jesteśmy jak na podwójnej randce.

Policzki Fluttershy zapłonęły czerwienią.

\- Discord – powiedział Octarine. - Mam tu gości, nie mogę z wami chodzić na randki.

\- I w tym właśnie tkwi piękno. Nigdzie nie musisz iść! Będziemy siedzieć tutaj!

\- Ja tam nie mam nic przeciwko. - Vortex wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za swoje ciasto.

\- Fluttershy?

Oboje Discord i Octarine patrzyli na nią, jakby to właśnie od jej decyzji zależało, czy będą kontynuować tę szaradę, czy wrócą do rzeczywistości.

Część Fluttershy chciała tu zostać, choćby na krótką chwilę. Z Discordem zawsze czuła się swobodnie, a Octarine i Vortex rozumieli ich związek, jak żaden inny kucyk nie potrafił. Z drugiej strony obaj nadal byli w pracy. Siedzieli w czytelni. Inne kucyki zaczynały patrzeć się dziwnie w ich kierunku.

\- Uważam – Fluttershy zaczęła niepewnie, nie wiedząc jeszcze, co dokładnie chce powiedzieć.

Przed dokończeniem zdania uchronił ją kolejny wstrząs.

Pisnęła cicho i przylgnęła do Discorda. Draconequus objął ją, by czuła się bezpieczniej, ale sam nie wydawał się przejęty. Większość kucyków zresztą także nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła. Jak poprzednio, przytrzymywały tylko talerze i filiżanki. Vortex skupił swoją magię na utrzymaniu książek na półkach. Octarine przytrzymał ich talerze.

\- To na tyle jeśli chodzi o wszelkie randkowanie – skwitował, gdy wstrząs ustąpił. Trwał prawie 5 sekund. Najdłuższy do tej pory. - Sytuacja zaczyna przybierać na wadze.

\- Tak – zgodził się Vortex z niepodobną do niego powagą. - Upewnię się, że wszystkie książki zostały na miejscach.

\- Ja zrobię porządek na tutaj. Babeczki się poprzewracały – powiedział Octarine.

\- W takim razie z Fluttershy wracamy na miejsce. Na randkę umówimy się innym razem.

\- Jasne, jasne – odpowiedział Vortex, nieco rozkojarzony. - Dissy, zobaczymy się później. Tutaj.

\- Mhm.

Draconequus nie puścił Fluttershy ani na chwilę. Porwał ją w powietrze i na barana zaniósł ją do ich stolika. Nie zapomniał także o torcie. Talerzyki leciały za nimi posłusznie całą drogę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Twilight.

\- Tak, Discord tylko się wygłupia – zapewniła ją Fluttershy.

Draconequus odstawił ją na fotel i usadził się na podłokietniku tuż obok.

\- Jakiś progres? - zapytał.

\- Nie było was mniej niż 5 minut – powiedziała Twilight z wyrzutem. - Jak ci się wydaje, ile mogliśmy przeczytać w tym czasie?

\- Często pięć minut wystarczy, by uratować świat. Trzeba je tylko dobrze wykorzystać.

\- Jeżeli uda ci się w pięć minut odkryć przyczynę tych wstrząsów i naprawić, co się zepsuło, to będę cię podziwiać do końca żucia. Każę ci nawet postawić pomnik.

Discord skrzywił się.

\- Żadnych pomników. Pomniki to zło. Przykro mi Twilight, ale nie idę na takie układy. Zresztą, to wy jesteście bohaterkami. Ja jestem tylko zreformowanym złoczyńcą.

\- Przyznaj po prostu, że nie wiesz, co się dzieje.

\- Nie wiem – Discord powiedział bez wahania. Siorbnął herbatę z filiżanki, która pojawiła się w jego łapie, po czym uśmiechnął się słodko i dodał: - Ale to nie ja szukam informacji na ten temat od kilku dni i jeszcze nic nie znalazłem.

Twilight westchnęła z irytacją i pozwoliła głowie opaść na stół. Draconequus uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Jego złośliwość znów wygrała nad zasadami dobrego wychowania, które z takim wysiłkiem wpajała mu Fluttershy. Och, jakże by chciała, żeby te lekcje zostały z nim na dłużej niż kilka minut po każdym upomnieniu.

\- Twilight robi, co w jej mocy – powiedziała z naciskiem.

Spojrzała na niego surowo mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by doprowadzić go do porządku. Na tym etapie ich znajomości, zaskakująco, właśnie tyle było aż zadość.

\- Wybacz, Twilight – przeprosił. - Wiem, że robicie wszystko, co w waszej mocy. Czytając te książki. Tu, w kawiarnio-czytelni. Zamiast, no, nie wiem, może zrobić coś pożytecznego. Ale nic nie robicie. Bo pewnie nie wiecie co.

Jak na Discorda, nawet biorąc pod uwagę kąśliwe uwagi, z których głównie składała się jego przemowa, przeprosiny były całkiem zgrabne. Twilight przyjęła je z gracją. Podniosła głowę ze stołu i wróciła do swojej książki.

\- Wiesz, jestem pewna, że z twoją pomocą badania poszłyby nam znacznie szybciej. Gdybyś tylko potrafił przejrzeć książkę nie niszcząc jej od razu.

Starlight i Spike prychnęli cicho ledwie powstrzymywanym śmiechem. Discord nie powstrzymał się w ogóle i zachichotał na tyle głośno, że kucyki czytające wokół spojrzały na niego karcąco.

\- Czytanie jest zbyt monotonne. Litera za literą, literę pogania. Sztuki teatralne, to dopiero coś! Czekam za filmami i serialami.

\- Za czym?

\- Nie ważne. Wkrótce się dowiesz.

\- Taaak.

Twilight spojrzała na niego sceptycznie, ale nic więcej nie powiedziała. Wróciła do czytania. Fluttershy przypomniało się, że wybraną przez siebie książkę zostawiła przy ladzie. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku, ale zobaczyła głównie tłum kucyków czekających na dolewkę kawy i herbaty. Nie chciała przeszkaddzać, więc rozejrzała się po tytułach rozłożonych po stole.

Większość tomów tyczyła się historii Equestrii. Było też kilka podręczników magicznych, które zgarnęli dla siebie Starlight i Sunburst. Spike miał pokaźny stos komiksów. Nic z tych rzeczy nie złapało uwagi Fluttershy. Nie chciała jednak być bezużyteczna, sięgnęła więc po jedną z książek o historii.

\- Tę już przejrzeliśmy – poinformowała ją Starlight. - Nic nie znaleźliśmy. Weź tę.

Klacz przeniosła magią opasłe tomisko i z cichym stuknięciem wylądowała nim przed Fluttershy. Książka miała przynajmniej tysiąc stron. Pokrywał ją kurz i pajęczyny, jakby spoczywała w czytelni od dziesiątek lat, nie od poprzedniego poranka, kiedy to rozkładali się tu Octarine i Vortex. ‘ _Equestrya: Historya krotka acz akuratna_ ’ głosił tytuł. Fluttershy uniosła brew. Otowrzyła księgę na pierwszej stronie i odkryła, że choć drukowana, cała była zapisana tym ciężkim do odczytania, archaicznym językiem. Nie zaczęła jeszcze czytać, a już czuła jak zbiera jej się na ból głowy.

Discord zajrzał jej przez ramię. Mrugnął raz. Potem drugi. Fluttershy nie rozumiała, o co mu chodzi, ale gdy sama mrugnęła i spojrzała na księgę ponownie, zobaczyła że tekst się zmienił. Słowa zaczęły wyglądać na współczesne i całkiem zrozumiała. Fluttershy posłała mu spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności i zabrała się do czytania. Discord uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Drobne przysługi cieszą najbardziej.

* * *

Nie udało im się niczego znaleźć, ponownie, choć siedzieli w czytelni do samej pory obiadowej. Kucyki wchodziły i wychodziły płynnie. Pomieszczenie cały czas było pełne gości, z niemal wszystkimi fotelami zajętymi. Octarine i Vortex mieli kopyta pełne roboty, ale znaleźli czas, by się z nimi pożegnać, gdy grupa Twilight oraz Fluttershy z Discordem opuszczali ich przybytek.

\- Zapraszamy ponownie. – Pomachał do nich Vortex.

\- Miłego dnia! - dodał Octarine.

Twilight stwierdziła, że nie jest w nastroju gotować. Starlight powiedziała, że nie umie. Sunburst, wieczny kawaler, zaśmiał się – dość nerwowo – na samą sugestię, że to on miałby zająć się kuchnią. Spike zaoferował podzielić się z nimi swoim zapasem klejnotów, co wszyscy przyjęli ze śmiechem.

\- Zresztą, musimy kontynuować badania – stwierdziła ostatecznie Twilight. - Nie mamy za bardzo czasu na pichcenie.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, ziemia zatrzęsła się ponownie. Fluttershy przylgnęła do Discorda, który przytulił ją do siebie mocno.

Wstrząs był dłuższy, znacznie silniejszy niż poprzedni. Pozostałe kucyki próbowały zachować zimną krew, jak przy poprzednich okazjach, ale tym razem było to zbyt trudne. Twilight poderwała się z ziemi, która uciekała jej spod kopyt. Zaklęciem objęła Spike’a i uniosła go koło siebie. Starlight i Sunburst wsparli się o siebie wzajemnie.

Ziemia wibrowała gwałtownie. Na drodze pojawiły się pęknięcia, jak na lodzie uderzonym kamieniem. Z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz większe. Rozprzestrzeniały się. Kwiaty spadały z parapetów i balkonów. Ściany budynków drżały niebezpiecznie, szyby w oknach trzeszczały. Dało się słyszeć głośny trzask, gdy ściana jednego ze starszych budynków pękła wpół. Kucyki ze środka wybiegły z krzykiem.

Wkrótce potem wstrząs ustał. Kucyki otrząsnęły się z szoku. Zaczęły zbierać z ziemi swoje rzeczy i przyglądać się szkodom. Właściciele zniszczonego domku lamentowali pod ścianą, już teraz martwiąc się o koszty naprawy.

Discord odstawił Fluttershy na ziemię. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami rozejrzał się po okolicy. Jego szpon i łapa zacisnęły się w pięści i Fluttershy wiedziała. Po prostu wiedziała. Historia, którą opowiedział jej tego poranka, zaczęła się powtarzać. Budynek, możliwe nawet, ze nie tylko ten jeden, został zniszczony. Kucyki będą sobie pomagać w odbudowie. Ale wtedy nastąpi kolejny wstrząs. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by miały ustąpić. I po raz kolejny wszyscy pogrążą się w porządkowaniu zniszczeń. Wpadną w pętle, z której nie będą mogli się wyrwać. To mogło oznaczać także, że wydarzenia z dzieciństwa Discorda mogą mieć coś wspólnego z tym, co dzieje się teraz.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – oświadczył draconequus.

\- To będzie musiało poczekać – przerwała mu Twilight. - Musimy zrobić coś z tą ścianą, inaczej te biedne kucyki nie będą miały gdzie mieszkać.

Discord prychnął z irytacją. Pstryknął szponami i ściana zlepiła się na ich oczach. Wyglądała jak nowa, wraz ze świeżą warstwą farby – błękitną w różowe grochy.

\- Teraz możemy?

\- Tak. Tak, możemy.

Twilight wyglądała na zaskoczoną jego reakcją. Fluttershy i reszta grupy dzieliła jej uczucie. Oczywiście, Fluttershy wiedziała, o czym chciał rozmawiać Discord. A raczej, o czym mówić nie chciał, wnioskując po jego minie, ale o czym powiedzieć musiał. Czuł, że musiał i im szybciej to z siebie wyrzuci, tym szybciej będzie miał to za sobą.

Kolejne pstryknięcie szponami przeniosło ich do sali z mapą pałacu Twilight. Twilight, Spike i Fluttershy siedzieli na swoich miejscach. Discord zajął fotel Pinkie, a Starlight i Sunburst pojawili się odpowiednio na fotelach Rainbow Dash i Rarity.

\- Nie wiem, czy to, co powiem faktycznie ma związek z ostatnimi wydarzeniami – draconequus uprzedził ich od razu. - Gdy byłem młody, wioskę w której mieszkałem, nawiedzały trzęsienia ziemi. Nie wiem nawet, czy były to tylko zjawiska miejscowe, czy globalne. Jednak z każdym wstrząsem były coraz silniejsze. Dlatego obawiam się, że historia może się powtarzać.

Twilight przyjęła jego wyznanie z zaskakującym spokojem. Nie zadawała zbędnych pytań o nieistotne szczegóły. Ciekawiło ją jedynie to, co mogło im się przydać obecnie.

\- Pamiętasz może, co było przyczyną tych trzęsień? Czy były one naturalne czy spowodowane jakimś zewnętrznym czynnikiem? Taka wiedza bardzo by nam się teraz przydała.

\- Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć nic na ten temat. Po jakimś czasie opuściłem wioskę i nigdy już do niej nie wróciłem.

\- To raczej nie przydało nam się na wiele – zauważyła Starlight.

Zrezygnowana wsparła głowę na kopycie i wpatrzyła się w mapę na stole. Mapa wyglądała jak zwykle, na nieporuszoną. Wstrząsy w żaden sposób na nią nie wpłynęły. Cokolwiek wywołało trzęsienia nie miało żadnego związku z problemami przyjaźni. Patrząc na mapę, Fluttershy zastanawiała się po raz pierwszy, czy czasem ta sprawa ich nie przerasta.

Nie, zdecydowała Fluttershy, z pewnością sobie poradzą. Ratowały Equestrię zanim dostały mapę. Tym razem muszą się tylko bardziej nagłowić nad rozwikłaniem zagadki, to wszystko.

\- Niekoniecznie.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Sunbursta.

\- To, co powiedział nam Discord może być wskazówką – mówił ogier. - Nawet jeśli nie zna przyczyny, wie kiedy i gdzie miały miejsce trzęsienia. To pomoże nam zawęzić okres historyczny i teren geograficzny, na którym mamy się skupić w poszukiwaniach.

\- Masz rację! - zawołała Twilight. - Discord?

\- Czas płynie tak zmiennym tempem – odparł draconequus. - Ciężko będzie to określić. Używaliśmy wtedy innego kalendarza. Ale było to jakieś pięćset lat przed narodzinami Celestii i Luny. Wioska nazywała się Terra Ordinem.

Twilight zanotowała nazwę na kawałku papieru. Po chwili namysłu i szybkich przeliczeniach zanotowała możliwą datę.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że byłeś tu tak długo przed księżniczkami – zauważyła.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem stary, moja droga? - Discord uśmiechnął się do niej słodko. - Bo tak, to prawda. Ale nie czuję się staro. Zobaczymy za to, co ty powiesz, gdy już będziesz w moim wieku. Księżniczki żyją bardzo, baaardzo długo.

Zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. Wyraźnie nie był to temat nad którym Twilight często myślała. Jeszcze do niedawna była przeciętnym jednorożcem. Być może nawet nie wyobrażała sobie jak to jest żyć setki, tysiące lat.

Discord szybko zrozumiał, że przekroczył granicę, choć tym razem nie było to ani trochę celowe. Fluttershy widziała, jak szyderczy uśmieszek spełza mu z twarzy, zastąpiony przez coś, co w dobrym świetle mogło przypominać współczucie, może nawet zrozumienie.

Twilight miała żyć setki lat, dłużej niż wszyscy jej obecni przyjaciele, poza innymi Księżniczkami, Discordem i zapewne Spikiem. Ale Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy i cała reszta, włącznie z rodziną Twilight mieli zginąć na długo przed nią. To nie mógł być łatwe do zaakceptowania. I zapewne nikt w pomieszczeniu nie zdawał sobie lepiej sprawy z tego niż Discord. Jedyna różnica między nimi polegała na tym, że Discord miał już za sobą tysiące lat doświadczenia i nigdy wcześniej nie miał przyjaciół. Ale wiedział o śmierci. Nie jest to coś, co można tak po prostu zignorować.

\- W każdym razie – powiedział. - Czas w takim Ponyville ciągnie się jak flaki z olejem. Przysięgam, że każda godzina trwa tu wieczność. Zawsze mam wrażenie, że spędzam tu więcej czasu niż mija go w rzeczywistości.

Była to próba pocieszenia w jego wykonaniu. Marna w dodatku. Ale Twilight ją doceniła. Kiwnęła głową w jego stronę, na jej ustach pojawił się blady uśmiech.

Fluttershy odetchnęła cicho. Temat, przynajmniej tymczasowo, został zapomniany. Wpadka Discorda wybaczona. Kiedyś zapewne do niego powrócą, choć pewnie nie w towarzystwie. Discord i Twilight, może nawet razem z pozostałymi Księżniczkami, omówią sprawę, podzielą się swoim doświadczeniem. W końcu, nikt nie potrafi zrozumieć problemów długowiecznych, jak inni długowieczni.

Teraz pora nie była odpowiednia. Mieli inne sprawy na głowie.

\- Musimy wziąć również pod uwagę możliwość, że wstrząsy z młodości Discorda nie mają nic wspólnego z obecnymi – przypomniał im Sunburst, po raz kolejny zwracając ich uwagę na istotny aspekt. - W pierwszej kolejności zbadamy wydarzenia w Terra Ordinum, ale nie wolno nam skupiać się wyłącznie na tym. Sugeruję, aby jedno z nas znalazło informacje na temat tamtych trzęsień, a reszta kontynuowała poszukiwania, jak do tej pory.

Nikt nie wygłosił słowa sprzeciwu. Podejście Sunbursta było doskonale metodyczne i nawet Twilight nie widziała powodu, by coś ulepszać. Zamiast rozwodzić się dalej nad tematem i niepotrzebnie tracić czas, postanowili udać się do biblioteki.

\- Jeżeli nie znajdziemy tu nic – powiedziała, - sprawdzimy jeszcze biblioteki w Canterlocie i Kryształowym Królestwie. Gdzieś musi być jakaś informacja.

Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Fluttershy miała swoje obowiązki – zwierzęta czekały na posiłek – i nie była specjalnie dobra, jeśli chodziło o szukanie informacji w książkach, pożegnała się z przyjaciółmi z zamiarem wrócenia do domu. Discord, któremu brak było cierpliwości do takich zajęć, poszedł w jej ślady i wrócił do siebie.

\- Nie mogę całymi dniami przesiadywać w Ponyville – oświadczył na odchodnym. - Mam dom, który sam nie doprowadzi się do chaosu. Choć biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że znajduje się w moim bąblu chaosu może się doprowadzi. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć. Nawet dla mnie chaos bywa nieprzewidywalny – zaśmiał się i zniknął, pozostawiając za sobą deszcz konfetti.

* * *

Była już noc, gdy Discord wrócił do Ponyville. Nie udał się jednak do chatki Fluttershy. Co więcej, nie chciał by wiedziała, że w ogóle tu jest. Dlatego pojawił się bezpośrednio w czytelni Octarine i Vortexa.

Książki na półkach leżały w nieładzie – zapewne dzieło czytelników w połączeniu ze staraniami Vortexa. Discord docenił jego pracę, zwłaszcza na tomach, w których połowa okładki należała do jednej książki, połowa do innej. Nie miał cienia wątpliwości, że gdyby zajrzał do środka, okazałoby się, że strony należą do trzeciej książki, a może nawet do kilku przemieszanych tytułów.

Octarine stał za ladą i szmatką pucował szkło wystawki z ciastami. Ze słodyczy nie zostało nic. Ekspresy do kawy były do połowy opróżnione z ziaren, podobnie jak wielki słój z herbatą.

Na widok Discorda Octarine nie zaprzestał pracy. Uparcie polerując szkło powiedział:

\- Dobrze, że się zjawiłeś. Mamy sprawę do obgadania.

\- Nie mogłem zignorować tak oczywistego zaproszenia – prychnął draconequus. - Vortexowi brak za grosz dyskrecji.

Octarine przewrócił oczyma.

\- Nawet mi nie mów. Brakowało tylko, żeby wysłał ci oficjalne zaproszenie z konkretną datą i godziną, pytając o osobę towarzyszącą.

\- Przynajmniej wtedy faktycznie moglibyśmy urządzić tę podwójną randkę. - Discord mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

To wstrzymało na chwilę pracę Octarine. Ogier odłożył ścierkę i przyjrzał się Discordowi z uwagą.

\- Ty i Fluttershy…

\- Nic między nami nie ma. To tylko żarty.

\- Nie. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Naprawdę ci na niej zależy. Po raz pierwszy widzę, żeby ci na kimś tak zależało.

\- Po pierwsze, praktycznie mnie nie znasz. Po drugie, tak, zależy mi na niej. To moja przyjaciółka.

\- To nieco komplikuje sprawy.

Ścierka została całkiem zapomniana. Octarine wyszedł zza lady i dołączył do Disorda.

Jak na nieme zawołanie Vortex wyłonił się z ciemności między półkami. Cała trójka zajęła miejsca przy jednym ze stolików. Vortex przywołał dla nich z pustki filiżanki z herbatą. Zachowywał się z powagą, co było do niego niepodobne. Discord nie znał go dobrze, ale nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek nie przypominał w zachowaniu źrebaka.

Rozmowa rozpoczęła się z oporem. Wyraźnie nikt nie chciał zacząć tematu, który musiał zostać poruszony. Ostatecznie to na Discorda padł ten wątpliwy zaszczyt.

\- To co knujecie tym razem? - zapytał. - Może pamięć mnie zawodzi, ale jestem pewien, że kiedy spotkałem was ostatnio wstrząsy w Equestrii trwały w najlepsze.

\- No proszę, jakiś domyślny – pochwalił go Vortex z krzywym uśmiechem, ale po chwili na powrót spoważniał. - Ostatnim razem faktycznie pojawiliśmy się tu przez trzęsienia. Wiesz jak działa twój świat. To miejsce harmonii i aby funkcjonował poprawnie równowaga musi być zachowana.

Oczywiście, że wiedział. Nikt nie wiedział tego lepiej niż Discord. Był najstarszym z obecnie żyjących powierników elementów Equestrii.

Rzeczywistość dzieliła się na wiele światów równoległych, a każdy z nich miał swoją podstawową siłę. W niektórych była to magia i rządzili tam czarownicy i czarodziejki, w innych był to chaos i panowała tam anarchia. Gdzie indziej było to zło i demony kryły się w każdym ciemnym kącie. Były też światy, które za podstawę miały dobro i ludzie pomagali sobie wzajemnie z radością. A wśród nich miejsce dla siebie znalazła Equestria, kraina harmonii. Było tu tyle zła, co dobra, tyle światła, co ciemności. Tyle porządku, co chaosu.

\- Gdy byłeś młody, ład stał się zdecydowanie silniejszy niż powinien – kontynuował Vortex. - Pewne zaburzenia równowagi są dozwolone, ziemia się przystosuje. Ale wtedy skala pomiędzy ładem a chaosem przechyliła się zbyt mocno. Equestrii groziło zniszczenie. Dlatego pojawiliśmy się my. Twoja ziemia wezwała mnie tutaj na pomoc.

Discord przytaknął. To również wiedział. Wytłumaczyli mu to z Octarine ostatnim razem.

Nawet jeśli każdy świat posiadał inny element za swoją podstawę, w większości wymiarów zarówno magia jak i natura, dobro jak i zło, ład oraz chaos były obecne. Były to podstawowe siły, które tworzyły wymiary. Tak stare i tak potężne, że zyskały świadomość. A dla swoich świadomości utworzyły ciała – awatary. Vortex i Octarine byli właśnie takimi awatarami.

Zazwyczaj zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. Nie wtrącali się w funkcjonowanie różnych światów. Nie mieli takiego obowiązku. A ludzie, kucyki, demony czy inni mieszkańcy radzili sobie znakomicie bez ich pomocy. Equestria była jednak wyjątkiem. Gdy równowaga była zbyt mocno zachwiana wzywała awatary, by ją wyrównały.

Wszechobecny ład potrzebował nieporządku. Chaotic Vortex, awatar chaosu, przybył do Discorda i dał mu swoją moc. Szale zostały wyrównane i do Equestrii wróciła harmonia. Kilkaset lat później potrzeba było więcej światła i Celestia została alicornem i duchem światłości. Potem Luna dostała we władanie mrok. Chrysalis otrzymała obojętność, Cadance dostała miłość, Twilight przyjaźń, Sombra nienawiść. Tylko Discord wiedział dokładnie na czym polega proces. Reszta otrzymała swoje moce z ukrycia, bez wyjaśnień. Draconequus podejrzewał, że właśnie w ten sposób powinno to wyglądać. Przed nim i po nim było wielu powierników różnych elementów, ale wydawało się, że tylko on wiedział skąd pochodzą ich moce i dlaczego tak naprawdę je dostali, choć Celestia i Luna zapewne się domyślały. Jego dodatkowa wiedza mogła mieć związek z faktem, że zajmował się chaosem – chaos nie przejmuje się za bardzo regułami.

\- Bardzo długo zwlekałem wtedy z przybyciem na wezwanie – wspominał Vortex. - Jestem chaosem, nie chciałem słuchać czegoś, co brzmiało dla mnie jak rozkaz, nawet jeśli była to tylko prośba o pomoc. Zjawiliśmy się niemal za późno. Twój świat był na granicy rozpadu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz mi mówić takie rzeczy? Wbrew temu, co może się wydawać, zależy mi na istnieniu Equestrii.

\- Uwierz mi, wiem. Dlatego cię tu zaprosiliśmy. Octarine?

\- Czemu ja?

\- Bo ja jestem chaosem. Ty wyjaśnisz wszystko w bardziej logiczny sposób.

Ogier westchnął.

\- Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że wyglądało, jakby wasza rozmowa do niczego nie prowadziła – przyznał. - W porządku. Discordzie, jak powiedział Vortex, harmonia została zaburzona. Trzęsienia ziemi, których doświadcza Equestria są symptomem tego braku równowagi. Któryś z elementów tworzących ten świat zyskał zbyt wiele na sile. Zazwyczaj takie problemy szybko się rozwiązują. Do Equestrii zostaje wezwane jedno z nas, awatarów, by dać komuś z was moc, która zrównoważy siły świata. Zazwyczaj dzieje się to zanim odczujecie pierwszy wstrząs. Vortex się po prostu ociągał. Wygląda na to, że i tym razem nikt nie chce zjawić się na wezwanie.

Discord przeanalizował wypowiedź Octarine’a. Sprawa wyglądała zaskakująco prosto. Aż dziw, że Twilight i jej drużyna jajogłowych do tej pory jej nie rozwikłała. Z drugiej strony, raczej nie były to rzeczy, o których pisano w książkach.

\- Nie wezwaliście mnie tu, żeby powiedzieć, że Equestria zostanie zniszczona – stwierdził w końcu Discord. - Macie jakiś sposób na jej ocalenie, prawda? Nawet jeśli mój świat nie wezwał was na pomoc.

\- Cóż – powiedział Octarine przeciągając niepotrzebnie tę jedną sylabę i kręcąc się w miejscu. Nie patrząc nawet w stronę Discorda kontynuował: - My naprawdę przybyliśmy tu tylko na wakacje. Cały czas podróżujemy po różnych wymiarach i stało się to trochę męczące. Equestria wydawała się doskonałym miejscem na urlop. Dużo magii, dużo okazji na krótkie przygody, ale znajdą się też spokojne miasteczka na chwilę wytchnienia, jak Ponyville. To czysty przypadek, że zjawiliśmy się w czasie trzęsień. Szczerze mówiąc mieliśmy zamiar zwyczajnie je przeczekać, aż zjawi się odpowiedni awatar i zajmie się sprawą. Ale chyba się na to nie zapowiada. Albo sami się to załatwimy, albo wasz świat zostanie zniszczony.

\- Świetnie, dobrze wiedzieć na czym stoimy. Co proponujecie?

Vortex rozsiadł się wygodniej w swoim fotelu. Jego czerwone oczy zapłonęły w świetle świec nienaturalnym blaskiem. Źrenice o nienaturalnych kształtach rozszerzyły się ukazując jego fascynację obecnymi wydarzeniami. Dobrze się bawił widząc zniszczenie, które powoli trawi świat od wewnątrz.

Chaos miał wiele twarzy. Wprowadzał zmiany na lepsze, ale także niszczył. W tym momencie Vortex pokazał się od swojej najgorszej strony.

\- Widzisz, Dissy – zaczął, a jego słowa ociekały słodyczą, jak kły węża śmiercionośnym jadem, - zaciągnęliśmy dzisiaj języka u naszych gości. Powiedzieli nam wiele ciekawych rzeczy, o tym jak to Księżniczka Twilight pokonała jednego złoczyńcę za drugim. Jak przeciągnęła Trixie, Starlight, a nawet ciebie na stronę dobra. Jak cała Equestria z dnia na dzień staje się coraz lepszym miejscem, gdzie można wychować źrebaki w pokoju i przyjaźni. Twój świat nie wezwał nas tutaj, bo nie brakuje mu chaosu ani magii. Brakuje mu zła. Wszyscy jesteście tu dla siebie przeraźliwie mili. Przepraszacie się za najdrobniejsze przewinienia. Przyjaźnicie się nawet z kucykami, z którymi w każdym innym wymiarze nie zamienilibyście nawet słowa. Wrogość, nienawiść, wszelkie oznaki zła zostały zepchnięte na dalszy plan. To może wydawać się piękne, ale nie jest zdrowe dla tego świata.

Discord zagryzł wargi. Słowa Vortexa miały sens. Przerażały go, ale były prawdziwe.

Kiedyś chciał rządzić Equestrią. Przez jakiś czas nawet mu się to udało. Jego rządy nie były łaskawe. Kucyki drżały z przerażenia na sam dźwięk jego imienia. Był potężny, okrutny, bezlitosny… Ale to się zmieniło. Fluttershy go zmieniła. Pokazała mu magię przyjaźni. Przyzwyczaił się do życia pełnego miłości i uprzejmości, które mu pokazała. Polubił je, zaczęło mu na nim zależeć.

Naprawdę, nie chciał stracić życia i przyjaźni, które Fluttershy podarowała mu z taką miłością.

\- Co chcecie z tym zrobić? – zapytał, choć obawiał się, że znał już odpowiedź.

\- Skoro to zła brakuje temu światu – podjął ponownie Octarine, - to mamy nie lada problem. Zło nie zjawi się na wezwanie. Vortex zwlekał, bo nie chciało mu się słuchać rozkazów. Zło nie przybędzie, bo wyrządzi więcej szkody jeśli tego nie zrobi, a to na zniszczeniu zależy mu najbardziej. Jesteśmy zdani na siebie. Musimy przywrócić zło temu światu.

\- Nie – powiedział Discord.

Nie chciał tego słyszeć. Wiedział, co powie Octarine i się nie zgadzał. Nie mogą go do tego zmusić, jeśli nie chce.

\- Tirek i Sombra zostali pokonani. Chrysalis odeszła, Nightmere Moon została zniszczona i zostawiła Lunę w spokoju. Ale ty nadal tu jesteś. Zrehabilitowany czy nie, masz moc, która może zmienić ten świat. Jeśli tylko się postarasz, będziesz mógł odzyskać równowagę. Harmonię należy zachować, inaczej Equestria zostanie zniszczona.

\- Nie!

Discord zerwał się z krzesła. Zacisnął szpony i łapę na krawędzi stołu. Przyjrzał się kolejno Vortexowi i Octarine z wściekłością. Octarine odwrócił od niego wzrok, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że prosi go o zbyt wiele. Vortex natomiast przyglądał mu się nadal z tym błyskiem zadowolenia w oczach. Niemal z rozbawieniem. Oboje z Discordem byli tym samym, wcieleniem chaosu, ale nie było na świecie żadnego kucyka, którego Discord nienawidziłby bardziej w tej chwili.

\- Po raz pierwszy mam przyjaciół – powiedział. - Po raz pierwszy komuś na mnie zależy, ktoś mi ufa, ktoś cieszy się na mój widok. Nie mogę ich zdradzić. Nie przeżyłbym tego. Nie mógłbym skrzywdzić ich w ten sposób. Fluttershy i cała reszta znaczą dla mnie zbyt wiele.

\- Cały świat zostanie zniszczony, jeśli tego nie zrobisz – powiedział dobitnie Vortex. - Rozpadnie się na kawałeczki z wami wszystkimi w środku. Nikt nie przeżyje. Naprawdę chcesz, aby tak się stało?

Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Może kiedyś mu nie zależało, ale teraz nie mógł pozwolić, by coś złego spotkało Fluttershy ani żadnego z jego przyjaciół.

Zawahał się. Pomyślał o Fluttershy, o jej delikatnym głosie i ciepłym uśmiechu, którym raczyła go przy każdej wizycie, o jej śmiechu, gdy powiedział któryś ze swoich głupich żartów, o błysku w jej oczach, gdy swoim chaosem uczynił coś, co uznawała za piękne. To wszystko może zostać na zawsze stracone, tylko dlatego, że na świecie nie ma dość zła.

Cóż za smutna ironia. To zło miało być przyczyną zniszczenia, a tymczasem nadmiar dobra miał sprowadzić zgubę na nich wszystkich.

\- Nie mogę – powtórzył ciszej, ale już brakowało mu przekonania. Wiedział, że dla Fluttershy zrobi wszystko. Zdradzi nawet przyjaciół, jeśli tylko będzie to oznaczać, że klacz przeżyje. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, ale teraz wyzbył się uczucia wstydu i powiedział: - Błagam, nie zmuszajcie mnie do tego.

Vortex podrapał się kopytem po brodzie w zastanowieniu.

\- Właściwie, sprowadzenie cię na złą stronę byłoby najszybszym i najprostszym sposobem na przywrócenie równowagi – powiedział. - Co nie znaczy, że jest jedynym, chociaż pozostałe będą wymagać znacznie większego zaangażowania z naszej strony niż mam na to ochotę. - Ogier klasnął. - Masz szczęście, że cię lubię. Zostaw to nam. I nie waż się wtrącać – dodał groźniejszym tonem. - Poświęcam się tu dla ciebie. Mogliśmy spędzić te wakacje spokojnie i pozwolić Equestrii spłonąć. Lepiej to doceń.

Discord przytaknął. Był całkiem oszołomiony. Nie miał pojęcia, że wywinięcie się od sprawy okaże się aż tak proste. Kto by pomyślał, że wystarczy poprosić?

Draconequus odetchnął z ulgą. Jeśli Vortex i Octarine zobowiązali się zająć równowagą, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru im przeszkadzać. Skoro prosili by się nie wtrącał, dokładnie tak zrobi. Wróci do siebie do domu i będzie się przejmował tylko swoimi sprawami. Przynajmniej taki miał zamiar.

Jednak… ostrzeżenie ogiera, podstawowego awatara chaosu, by się nie wtrącał brzmiała niemal jak groźba. Co on właściwie planował? Jeśli miało to w jakiś sposób zagrozić zdrowiu i bezpieczeństwu Fluttershy, Discord musiał wiedzieć.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? - zapytał.

\- Tylko to, co będzie konieczne. Nie należę do tego świata i nie zamierzam tu zostać na wieki dbając o waszą równowagę. Mogę natomiast zapoczątkować proces, który zaprowadzi do jej wyrównania. Mam już kilka pomysłów.

Vortex przesunął filiżankę na krawędź stołu. Delikatna porcelana balansowała na brzegu walcząc z siłami grawitacji. Dzielnie trzymała się na miejscu, póki Vortex nie stuknął kopytem w nogę stołu. Filiżanka wykonała kilka obrotów w powietrzu nim roztrzaskała się na dywanie. Gorąca herbata utworzyła kałużę o nieregularnych krawędziach. Plama, wbrew prawom fizyki, rozmazała się tworząc kształt pajęczej sieci. Wątłe nici popędziły między włosami dywanu wprost do półek z książkami, zalewając bursztynowym płynem stronice niezliczonym woluminów.

Początkowo Discord nie miał pojęcia, co Vortex chciał przekazać swoim pokazem. Dopiero oburzony krzyk Octarine sprawił, że zrozumiał.

\- Zniszczyłeś książki!

Kremowy ogier zerwał się ze swojego krzesła i popędził w stronę regałów. Zrzucał z nich książki, do których herbata nie zdążyła jeszcze dotrzeć w desperackiej próbie ocalenia jak największej ich ilości.

\- Vortex, ty dupku, naprawisz to, choćbym musiał stać nad tobą całą noc. Nie możesz tego robić książkom.

Ale Vortex nie słuchał swojego partnera. Zamiast tego patrzył na Discorda. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. _Widzisz? Rozumiesz?_ Pytał niemo i Discord rozumiał. Vortex zniszczył tylko parę książek. Zrobił to ze spokojem, nawet jeśli miał złe intencje. Ale to Octarine wybuchnął złością. To on krzyczał, wyzywał, stracił nad sobą panowanie.

\- To samo można zrobić ze wszystkimi – powiedział Vortex. - Wystarczy znaleźć ich słaby punkt.

Ogier zeskoczył z fotela. Bez cienia żalu powiedział do swojego partnera.

\- Skoro tak zależy ci na tych książkach, sam je sobie posprzątaj.

Po czym bezceremonialnie opuścił czytelnię i udał się po schodach na górę, gdzie znajdowało się ich mieszkanie. Octarine stał przez chwilę, trzęsąc się ze złości. Następnie kopnął regał z całej siły. Kilka źle ustawionych książek spadło na podłogę.

\- Wiem, że zrobił to specjalnie. To miał być pokaz – powiedział do Discorda. - Dla ciebie. Ale…

Nie dokończył wypowiedzi. Pochylił się by posprzątać książki. Zależało mu na nich, jak Twilight zależało na jej bibliotece. Vortex zniszczył je bez wahania, tylko po to, by pokazać coś Discordowi. Skrzywdził swojego partnera, osobę na której mu zależało, i której zależało na nim, bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. Jeśli mógł to zrobić Octarine’owi, co czekało Ponyville?

Equestria stworzyła dla siebie groźnego wroga. Discord zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy dobrze postąpił nie przyjmując roli złoczyńcy w tym scenariuszu.


End file.
